How Long Do you Think I'll Stay?
by Promisedmemories
Summary: Yuugi was cheated on by Atemu. Now since everything went up for Yuugi, Atemu wants him back. Well he go back to him or stay with his friends who are now his family. Or will he loose everything that he worked for. Complete sorry for the confusion!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Y…

Hey I'm Y…

It was his entire fault. He's the one that broke up with me and now I come back a rock star he wants me back. He expects me to come back just like that ha. Oh I'm sorry for my manners. I'm Yuugi Motou (Wrong spelling...). Four years ago you would have found me under a sakura tree smiling and relaxing. Sighing happily awaiting my boyfriend. Yes I'm gay and proud. Sometimes I go with girls but after while it does get annoying. My friends around me laughing happily well maybe not Seto. Any way I wondered were my boyfriend was and went to look for him. Seto had stopped me and told me to just wait almost pleadingly. I had blinked and laughed a little. "Don't worry I'll be alright," I had said not knowing that Seto knew something. How stupid was I.

Walking down the hallway of my school I looked around sighing since I couldn't find him. When I passed a classroom I heard noises like books dropping on the floor. So me getting curious I looked in the window and my eyes widen. There he was kissing…a girl…Tea. I narrowed my eyes anger and sorrow filling my body. I opened the door and kept my eyes narrowed. The two had broken apart quickly looking at me with wide eyes. I walked to him and did the only thing I knew would hurt him. I took my hand and fisted and punched his gut. I smirked seeing go on the floor. I had looked to Tea and muttered one word before I jumped and slapped her. I was pretty short but that didn't mean I didn't know how to fight.

I had turned around my tears now coming out. I went back to the group and forced a smile. "I couldn't find him," I lied easily and smiled again. Seto looked at me sadly and I smiled once more but brokenly. Joey had looked at me to and I figured he and Seto knew. Tristan had no clue what was going on since he was to busy but wondered what was wrong. He shrugged and I sighed.

After that Seto and Joey had managed to help me avoid my ex. Though we had been together for more than three years, it had hurt but I was glad to have friends like them. After a while I had asked Seto if he could find someone to help me play guitar. He smiled and nodded. I smiled for once and jumped on his back laughing. His smile turned into a grin when Joey had walked in and they had tickled me. Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, had told them I was ticklish so I got him back.

Now…I want to tell you my story…what had become of me and my life from there on. Who knew a break up could do so much g…


	2. Chapter 2

_Today is one in a million._

Yuugi yawned as he sat up stretching. He had grown after the break up. He had cut his hair so it would fall straight though he had to use a straightner to make it so. It didn't bother him Seto had hired someone to help so it made things a lot easier. His blond bangs were not there any more instead they were on the side of his face silky waves of blond contrasting his eyes. His 'tri-colored' was straightened as well into a style similar to Joey's and Seto's hair, but a little longer. His arm had a tattoo that went up his elbow. The design was a black rose with red blood petals going around swirls going everywhere. He loved it and practically hugged the guy to death.

For his guitar lessons he was a natural. He soon began to perform in night clubs and getting paid a whole lot. In his classes his grades were going back up. To say the break up wasn't as bad anymore. When he ever saw him and Tea he would only giggle and tug Seto's or Joeys arm and point at them. They would laugh and then a game of tag would go. Usually Seto always being it, who knew the CEO would play with Yuugi and Joey.

Ushio had once more started to pick on him but what Ushio didn't know **did **hurt him. Within 10 seconds Yuugi had beaten the huge bully down. Everyone was shocked to see the child-like teen be violent. Yuugi didn't like fighting but was tired that Ushio never leaved him alone.

"Blah…" Yuugi said brushing his teeth getting ready for school. He had his jacket to cover the tattoo for only two knew. Tristan was always busy. He claims that he's busy with work and school to keep up with anything any more. Which was true, so every week we would get together and tell him what happened so far, so this week they have to tell him about it. He pulled on his pants on. It was school rules so he couldn't wear leather. Well…he slipped on his favorite leather shirt that was sleeveless. He still lived in the Game shop but his grandfather had died. At first Yuugi took it hard but everything clamed down after a couple months. He places his chocker on and slipped on his boots. He looked in the mirror while placing his jacket on. He nodded happily to see he looked fine. He grabbed his messenger bag and headed downstairs sighing inwardly. He locked the door while stepping into the sidewalk and began his journey to the hell he called school.

While on his way he met another friend. "Hey Duke," Yuugi called out waving some. Duke looked back and smiled. "Hey Yuugi," He stopped letting him catch up. Yuugi had grown and was up to Duke's chin. Hey he grew he was happy. As they began to talk while walking again they noticed people gathering in a crowd. The both blinked and headed to them. He looked around and jumped up and saw Seto's head. He took Duke's arm and pulled him to the center of the circle and scowled at what he saw. Joey was fighting Atemu Yami. His ex. Seto was trying to hold him back but was loosing his grip.

"Joey stop it!" Seto said gritting his teeth. "No dis ass wipe thinks he ca-," He was stopped when he spotted Yuugi. "…Oh...hey Yug," He said instantly calming down. Seto let go sighing happily. He laughed nervously as Yuugi's scowl slowly went away. Seto snickered at him and waved to Yuugi smiling a little.

Duke chuckled and patted Yuugi's back a little. "You know Yuugi you could make him wear that dog suit again…," He suggested and Joey glared at him. Yuugi looked up to Duke and laughed a little smiling once again. "I guess I can huh," He then turned sideways to Atemu who was rubbing his jaw. "You stay away from my friends or I will beat your sorry ass up," He threatened glaring. Atemu stood up smirking a little. "Little one you could not hurt a fly more or less me," He said still rubbing his jaw. It was Yuugi's time to smirk. "Then you don't know me," He heard three snickers and he began to walk again. This time looking at his watch, and sighed. "Duke, Joey, Seto we have to run to school…again," He said running a hand threw his silky hair that was in a low ponytail. The three groaned and glared at Yami. "Way to go Yami-jerk," Joey muttered sighing.

"You know little one I could carry you," Atemu offered grinning. Duke pretended to puke a little. "Dude…I think…I just…threw up a little," He said making the three laugh. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't know where your body or clothes has been," And with that the four were off. Yuugi was able to keep up with Seto and the rest. He never showed it but he was strong and pretty fast. When they got there they hurried to class and jumped into the class the bell ringing. They sighed gratefully and went to their seats. Five minutes in the class Atemu ran in the class panting. "Glad you can join us Mr.Yami," His teacher said tapping her foot. Duke snickered and grinned. After a while everything got boring. Tea was in the same class as the four…joy.

They had the same class all day because there was supposed to be an announcement. When lunch came around everyone stood up and headed out. Seto called his limo and now the five Tristan made it just in time as the limo pilled up. Joey grinned and high fived him, as the walked they were stopped but Tea…joy…again.

"What do you want Tea," Tristan drawled out yawning. "I just came to see our friend," She said sweetly. Seto snorted. "What friends none of us like you," He chuckled a little. "What do you mean I'm friends with Yuugi!" She said smirking. This time Yuugi snorted making everyone laugh. "You must have brain damage Miss. Friendship is key," Everyone laughed again as Tea turned red getting mad.

They all walked back past her laughing still and climbed into the limo heading to the restaurant. When they got there Seto went to the woman that was on the computer. "H-H-Hello Seto," She stuttered a little blushing. He looked at her and tried not to roll his eyes. "I have reservations for five," He stated coldly. She nodded and showed them to their table. "Jeeze did winter just come 'cause that was a cold front," Joey said laughing. Yuugi giggled and shook his head. Duke and Tristan patted Seto's back playfully.  
It's okay man Joey's an idiot," The both said laughing when Joey glared at them. When everyone ordered Yuugi took his time then looked up to the waiter.

"…Nu…do you have watermelon?" He asked cutely tilting his head. Even with his new look he was still adorable. The man was about to say no but caught Seto glaring at him coldly silently giving him a look that said 'Give him his watermelon or I will have you fired' He quickly looked back to Yuugi and nodded. "Yes we do I'll be right back all your food," He left quickly. Seto smirked and then heard his name being said. "Huh what was that puppy," He asked Joey who once more glared. "Once again I'm not a god daedvubdfu," Duke had stuffed a bread stick in his mouth. "Oh shut it Joey you know you like when he calls you puppy or pup," Duke teased him grinning. Joey blushed and glared at him. "Do not girly man," He said huffing.

Tristan almost screamed "What!" When Yuugi told him about the tattoo, he laughed nervously and patted his arm and took his jacket off to show him. "Yuugi! That's ho- wow that's cool," He said looking at it more now. Duke had saw it and blinked. "Wow that's cool," He repeated Tristan some. That's when their food came. Joey cheered and began to dig in quickly. Seto took his time as well for the other three. Yuugi squealed as he took a bite out of his watermelon. As they talked a little baby had saw the watermelon and crawled from her parents. She giggled happily as she began to crawl up Yuugi's leg without him noticing. He laughed at what Duke said but Seto noticed a chubby hand reaching for the tasty treat. "Umm…Yug…what's on your lap?" Seto asked blinking. Everyone looked at Yuugi now. He in turn looked down in his lap and blinked. "…Baby…," He tilted his head and his eyes widen a little.

"I think she wants the watermelon," He cut a small piece and let her eat it. She squealed happily and chewed on it. The other four smiled as Yuugi fed her. Duke stood up and clapped loudly. "Hey everyone we have a cute baby here and I think she belongs to one of you," He said loudly. Two people stood up quickly going over to them. "Oh dear there she is," A woman said sighing relaxing some. The man smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much," He said smiling. Yuugi stood up and held the baby out. "Here you go she is very adorable," He said smiling cutely.

"Thank you," Both parents said smiling. They all nodded and smiled. "No problem," The group of five said. Unknown to them a pair of ruby red eyes were watching them mainly Yuugi. Seto looked at his watch. "Its time to go," He said sighing. He paid quickly as they went to the limo. When they got in it was too late to get out.

Atemu was inside. "…What the hell are you doing here?!" Seto asked his voice raising. "I came to see my boyfriend," He said like it was the obvious. Everyone glanced at Yuugi who blinked then grinned. "Hmm…Seto you dating him," Seto grinned as well knowing. "Nope what about you pup," Seto asked Joey. "Hell no what about you Tristan," "No what bout you Duke," He asked. "Dude…I think I threw up again," Was his reply. Yuugi then looked at Atemu. "Well it seems your boy toy isn't here," He said waving it off.

"You're not a boy toy Yuugi," Atemu said looking at him seriously. That's when Yuugi glared. "We will give you a ride that's it," With that tension was in the air. Yuugi buried his head in Seto's arm and Seto wrapped a comforting arm around Yuugi.

"Don't tou-," "Shut it pretty boy be grateful we haven't kicked your ass," Tristan glared at him. Atemu shut his mouth and sighed inwardly. Atemu still loved his Yuugi. He should have never cheated on him. Especially with Tea. He was determined to win him back.

Getting to school was…troublesome. When they started for class again Tea and her friends had come up to them. Sadly Atemu was still with them since they had the same class. She clung to him squealing a little. Yuugi tugged Joey's arm a little and began to laugh a little. Joey grinned laughing as well. That's when Duke, Tristan ran. Joey turned and poked Seto. "Your it!" He shouted running as well. Yuugi giggled and ran next to Joey. Seto growled a little and ran after them but couldn't help but laugh softly.

After running around school everyone got to class right on time. Duke and Tristan had gotten to their classes on time. Yuugi jumped in his seat as Joey pouted. Seto had tagged him since Yuugi got away. It was free period now so they put their desks together.

Yuugi drummed his fingers a little glancing at his two friends in class. "Hey guys I have a new song…I want to run it by you," He asked tilting his head smiling a little. Joey and Seto smiled nodding. Yuugi smiled and took in a breath.

_"You ever feel like, that you amount to nothing?  
That you tied down by something, forever bound to pain and suffering?_

_Well, that's how I feel, every night, in my room,  
realizing how much time that I have wasted and consumed.  
You ever feel like, that you're sitting on the edge?  
and that at any given minute, you could be living with the dead?  
Cuz you're sick of these vicious bitches that tear apart your heart  
Cuz you're sick of malicious dickheads that stab you in the dark.  
You ever feel like, that it's your turn to be saved,  
done with always being the one that has to serve as the slave.  
tired of one sided relationships that hurt more to stay.  
through with feeling persecuted due to the way you were raised.  
You ever feel like, that you really don't belong?  
outcasted by society, but you try to be strong.  
Well I'm tired of trying, it's best if I continue lying  
and reciting to myself... i'm doing just fine.  
said I'm, just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine.  
Keep telling yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.  
said I'm doin just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine.  
Keep lying to yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.  
said I'm, just fine,  
said I'm, just fine.  
Keep telling yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.  
said I'm doin just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine  
Keep lying to yourself, D,  
you doin just fine._

_Though I'm, losing my mind, yo I'm, through with these lies,  
no I, need to believe that I'm, good and just fine  
cuz I'll do whatever it takes to pass by these bad times,  
as long as I make it and last past these sad nights  
I'll be alright, I'll just rot in front of the tv,  
play my video games, and watch all my dVds.  
this temporary bliss, all I reallY need.  
self ignorance is a gift I know can please me  
Cuz it's easy, to push back and block the pain  
with distractions, the last friends I thought I'd make  
just a classic case of repression and angst,  
but it's a little bit different when it's more than just a phase._

_And I'm not trying to say, or imply I have it worse,  
cuz who am I to complain, and to keep whining how it hurts,  
yo it's true we all got issues, so please don't sympathize,  
besides, aint it best suited when everyone thinks u doing just fine?  
You ever feel like, that all you do is obsesses?  
You ever feel like, that you're consumed with regret?  
You ever feel like, that you've lost all self respect?  
You ever feel like, your dreams have cost you all your friends?  
You ever feel like, you pretend to be someone else?  
You ever feel like, your worst enemy is yourself?  
You ever feel like, that no one gives you a try?  
You ever fear life, so you keep living a lie...  
Well in this, moment of weakness, I'm pleading for mercy,  
I'm broken to pieces, I need to feel worthy.  
So, many emotions that I got to just bury  
but is it, better to just let it out and not worry,  
and give in, cuz I feel like I've reached, my greatest limit,  
yo I'm 23 and shit man, e-ver-y-day my waist is thinnin,  
just too tired to eat, and just too wired to sleep,  
I can't find my inner peace, becuz I'm blinded by these  
tears beneath, trying to bleed, seep and escape from my eyes  
instead I make em hard as ice, so my heart can never cry  
like holding my breath, never releasing one sigh  
I've been chasing too many waterfalls the water has run dry.  
and I wonder why I've always tried to hide it,  
stop striving to be a hero, D, swallow your pride in  
follow what's inside and, stop fighting, cuz how many times can  
you continue reciting, that you doing just fine man.  
...said I'm doin just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine.  
Quit lying to yourself, D,  
just cry this one time…"_

It was the first for Yuugi to rap. Un-known to the three the whole class had went silent to listen to him. When Yuugi finished Seto and Joey smiled proudly. "Yuugi that's the best, your grandpa would be so proud like we are," Joey said smiling. Seto smiled as well. "For once pup is right. Yuugi that was very…inspiring," Seto got hug and so did Joey.

Yuugi was so happy. He looked out the window and let one tear down. "Grandpa I will make it for you," He whispered smiling. The class had started to whisper some actually crying and some smiling a little. That's until Tea opened her mouth.

"Ya right Yuugi's grandfather would hate that trash," She said smirking smugly. "You're wrong Tea," Duke's voice rang out in the room. He and Tristan were in the door way. They had heard him. "He would be proud of him like we are. Something you never will achieve," Duke said blankly. "Oh that's right you don't know do you," Tristan said scowling a little. "My grandpa died many months ago," Yuugi's voice broke threw. Tea glanced at him now feeling a little guilt. "But you wouldn't know that would Tea because you don't give a crap about anyone but yourself," He said glaring. Atemu's eyes had widened. He never knew that the old man died. He now felt even more guilt. He was going to say something but the intercom came on.

* * *

Hope You all like this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meet Pegasus. _

"Well Yuugi boy I say that was a wonderful song," Pegasus's voice filled every room. "But please save some for the gathering in the auditorium," Yuugi rolled his eyes a little. "Yes mother dear," Yuugi said sighing but smiled. Duke and Tristan were now sitting with them. "Now, now no need to be rude," Pegasus said chuckling.

After that everyone was to report to the auditorium for an announcement. Pegasus was on the stage. His hair pulled into a low ponytail. Yuugi was glomped by the man. He tried to wiggle free since he couldn't breathe. After that everyone sat down. Seto, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Atemu, Yuugi, and Tea….joy…they sat in that order sadly. Yuugi groaned UN happily and looked pleadingly to his friends looking past Atemu.

The smiled at him saying sorry. "Yug you know I would switch but…it's…Tea…and I'm already sitting next to him," He said making a very good point. Yuugi pouted and looked forward shouting. "Hurry up Pegasus! I have things to do!" But the reply he got was a laugh. He grumbled and sat in his seat once again.

"Okay everyone as you know you may call me Max Pegasus. Since even I don't feel like saying my long name. So lets begin since Yuugi boy doesn't want to hear my angelic voice," "Angelic my ass you love to tease me so there for I annoy you," Yuugi's voice said loudly causing the students to laugh. "Rude aren't we. Anyway I wanted to come to this school to announce that one of you is going to be famous!" When he said that Yuugi's eyes widened as he continued his eyes went wider. "As you well know Seto and some others this one is going to be a singer. I heard him in a club and I must say that he was fantastic that I was asked him to sign a contract and he said yes," While he spoke about how the voice was so good and magical Yuugi started to panic.

"Seto…psst…Seto," He whispered fidgeting. Seto blinked and leaned forward to look at him. Yuugi got on the floor and began to crawl to him. "Seto the guy he's talking about is me! Remember I told you about him hearing me," He said still in panic mode. "Crap I forgot…wait…everyone is going to know," Seto blinked…and blinked…and then he stood up quickly. Joey and the others heard what they said and groaned. Now they had to stop Pegasus from telling everyone.

"Hey I got a question," Joey asked said man on the stage. "Hmm what is it," Max asked tapping his foot. "Well I thought you wanted Yug to sing…so maybe the name could wait…," He suggested quickly. "Pup that was a good idea for once," Seto mumbled plucking Yuugi from the ground to the stage. He yelped and glared at him a little. "No that's a stu…wait that could work," Yuugi knew the perfect song to shut Max up.

Once he got out there the curtain opened and the band was there. Bakura as second guitar, Ryou as drummer, Malik with an electric guitar, Marik with the keyboard and Yuugi as lead guitar and singer i.e. some of the guys were back up vocals. After they got settled and Yuugi counted down and music was blasted through the room.

"_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not  
You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down  
Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say is gonna bring me down,  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You won't bring me down,  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me  
SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"_

At some point everyone but a few had gotten up and started to dance. Some even singing along if they knew Yuugi, meaning his friends only…a big duh comes to mind now. Who had looked towards Pegasus when he sang "shut up, shut up, shut up". Everyone in the band didn't go to the school but was allowed to come to perform. Ryou had held in a snicker when Max pouted. Along with the others as they sang. As the song ended the whole room was filled with cheering and clapping. Soon Yuugi nodded and another song began. As well a female went to the stage taking another microphone. Joey's little sister Serenity. This shocked everyone but Joey and the gang.

"_Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon  
_

_A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red  
Carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God!  
My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the Earth  
This everyday hell of my kingdom come_

_The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint"  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldier  
_ Yuugi had loved this type of music and had an act of singing it. Serenity was a perfect singer as well to help him. As his line ended it was her turn to pick it up._  
"My first cry never-ending  
All life's to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods & lost"  
_Now both his and Serenity's voice mixed together as they sang. Ryou started to hit the drums faster and harder. Bakura played longer notes as well his eyes closed his face twisted in a smirk._  
"Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself & let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world aint ready for The Ark  
Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself & let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways  
Welcome down to my __**Planet Hell"**__  
_Marik at the keyboard was heard. His fingers moving as fast and hitting each note, his eyes gleaming with amusement, Malik with his electric guitar rocked out. His head bobbing as he played his notes. Threw the whole time lights flashed out and in like a concert.

"_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
save yourself & let them suffer  
in hope  
In love_

_This world aint ready for The Ark  
Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself & let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways"_  
Both Yuugi's voice and Serenity's faded as the song ended. They all meaning the band smirked and high fived each other, the cheering had went louder than before. Who knew the school was a metal type fan. Joey gave his little sister a huge hug and she giggled happily. After a while they played a couple more songs. Who knew playing would ease Yuugi nerves and relax him. Pegasus was so happy he got to hear more and forgot about telling everyone about Yuugi and the band.

Finally going back to class Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik plus Serenity were allowed to come. While they talked in a huge group Yuugi in the middle. "Man that was so awesome!" Joey exclaimed grinning. "Big brother you're a dork! Of course it was awesome Yuugi made the song," She snorted playfully and Joey mocked a hurt look. Everyone laughed and started to talk about random things. A huge scream was heard in the room. Bakura and Marik both shouted. "It wasn't us!" And as usual when they said it wasn't them it was. When they looked at where the scream came they fell to the ground laughing. Well Seto held onto the desk to keep from falling. Tea was covered head to toe in glue. Glittery glue to be exact, Atemu was next to her and held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why?_

Yuugi and the whole gang were at the Game Shop. Atemu had come in and tried to talk to Yuugi but some people got in the way. And when he managed to convince Yuugi to talk to him Tea had come and ruined it. Serenity had gotten annoyed with her screeching and had punched her and kicked her out. Who knew Joey's little sister could be violent?!

They were working on a new song when the phone rang. "Yuugi is speaking," As he listen to the other line Yuugi's eyes were getting brighter. He started to jump up and down squealing. "Sesshomaru! It's been so long cousin!" He put him on speaker phone so everyone could hear him. "I know little one," Sesshomaru's voice filled the room sounding happy as well. "Hello Serenity, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik," He then was greeted by "Sup Fluffy," By everyone. They all laughed when Sesshomaru had made a small growl making them laugh harder.

"So back to what I was saying, I am coming to start going to your school Yuugi. My father said you are too young to stay on your own but you're the same age is me but I didn't say no. One way to get out of the house ne?" He chuckled softly. "Sessho that's mean. I'm used as your escape I feel bad now," Yuugi then started to cry loudly on the phone. "Yuugi I know you're acting you runt!" Yuugi couldn't help but stop and laugh. "What ever…when are you coming?" "I'm at your airport right now," Bakura and Marik grinned. "…Hey we can pick you up…" The both said in a creepy like voice. "…Sure…" Sesshomaru said slowly uncertain. With that the two were off. Sesshomaru hanging up the phone.

While they were out they went back to writing their song. Well two band mates short. When they finished Yuugi decided to go out to get groceries. "You guys stay and make sure Sesshomaru gets settled in," He grabbed his wallet and jacket heading out. As he walked he noticed two shadows that suddenly come out just as he did. To fool them he picked up speed like he was scared. The bought it and picked up speed as well. He held in a giggle and started to run faster well a jog to him. He then was caught and the two men reeked of beer. He gagged and sighed.

"Nope…," They wanted his money but he needed that for food. They both growled and Yuugi pretended to be scared. Then it began to rain. When thunder flashed Yuugi smirked and jumped getting out of the man's grasp. He chuckled lowly and smiled at the two. He jumped and kicked the man's skull while twisting to punch the other in the face. They both staggered to drunk to think. Yuugi then took a small knife and nicked their hands. They yelped and ran away holding their hands. Yuugi blinked and looked to his knife. "…It was just a knick," He muttered shrugging. When he got back he started to scream.

"…My house! What did you do to my house!?" He looked at the walls and say it hand finger paint on them. The windows were covered with…well looked like sauce. His floors covered in noodles and his furniture looked…bleached. Everyone pointed to Marik and Bakura who tried to sneak away. "They tried to make dinner and tired to blend the meatballs. Then tried to fix it with the bleach and then Sesshomaru came and freaked out making the noodles go everywhere," Seto explained calmly. Yuugi glared at the two who played the main parts. "Start cleaning and you owe me a new couch," He then made his way to the kitchen and blinked. "You managed to ruin my living room…but get nothing in the kitchen where we eat! How screwed up is that!" He shook his head and saw Sesshomaru drinking tea his eyes glaring at the wall. "Hey Sessho," He greeted putting the groceries away. "Hello little one," He replied smoothly well tried to. "I guess those two got on your nerves," He heard a grumble and giggled lightly. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and sipped his tea. After everything the two meaning Bakura and Marik got everything looking right. They opened the windows to get the smell out. The couch needed to be replaced which Seto said he could. After everything everyone left to their homes. Yuugi and Sesshomaru stayed up getting Sesshomaru's room set. They set his alarm for eight in the morning. Then lights went off.

Yuugi woke up with loud music blasting through the whole house. He got ready slowly bobbing his head up and down liking the music. He didn't feel like placing his jacket on so he went down stairs and made breakfast. "Hello little one," Yuugi smiled and gave Sesshomaru his plate. They were both dressed. Well Sesshomaru didn't have a leather shirt but he didn't care. He was surprised at Yuugi's tattoo and more surprised that Yuugi's hair was almost star shaped. Yuugi's hair person came in and out and soon his hair was back to straight.

They grabbed they're bags and headed for school in silence. When they got there all the girls gathered around them. Yuugi rolled his eyes and tugged Sesshomaru to the main office. He found Sesshomaru was in all his classes. He jumped on his back laughing happily and Sesshomaru shook his head smiling. As they walked they heard many whispers but ignored them. "So when is Kagome coming," Yuugi whispered in his ear so nobody could hear. "She's not. She's with my child so we all decided that I finish school and then she could go back to collage though I am older than her she skipped a lot of grades," He said so only Yuugi could hear. In turn Yuugi giggled and saw they were now heading into class.

The teacher saw the two and smiled a little. "Ah you're Sesshomaru Taisho," She only go a nod. Yuugi pinched him playfully. "Yes he is. He will be here for the remainders of the school years," He said jumping off his back going to his seat. Sesshomaru only nodded and went to an empty seat. That was near Atemu and Tea. When he sat down he was passed a note.

Hey Sessho I think everyone was looking at my tattoo.

_I think so little one. Someone like yourself would be hard to imagine a tattoo on their skin. _

I know but it's not like I belong in a freak show…

_No more like a gang little one. _

Rather not. To…violent.

_I see. Oh who is this Atemu Yami…and Tea…they keep trying to read the note…_

Ignore them. They have no business with me or you.

_Little one you know you have to tell me. For one if Kagome stops by and you say things like that she will be mad that I'm not helping…_

You know that's so tempting. Maybe I should call her up. With her carrying a child her moods would get much harsher…

To this Yuugi snickered. Sesshomaru had visibly paled at the thought of Kagome's wrath unleashed on him.

_Fine I'll leave it alone! Don't you dare call her! _

He passed it to Yuugi for the last time and slumped forward. The teacher was explaining how history would always be hard but make since later. Yuugi turned in his seat and took out a small lighter. He lit the note on fire and let it burn. Everyone smelled something and turned to him. He glared at them and quickly put away his lighter. The note gone.

Everyone gathered in lunch. Staying for once, they choose a good. Oh yes Yuugi's ex girlfriend before Atemu came had transferred in. He hid in a tree as everyone pretended to act normal which was easy.

"Yuugi!" The girl jumped on the guy she thought was Yuugi. Instead it was Atemu. "Wait…you're not my Yuugi," She looked around and saw someone in the tree. "Yuugi darling!" She squealed and started to pull him down. Yuugi held on to the branch for dear life. It was really a funny sight. Yuugi was cursing every god while the crazy girl was pulling on his leg trying to get him. "Shin! Please I don't want a hug!" He tightened his grip on the branch. He whined and glared into the sky. The one named Shin giggled and managed to pull him off. She squealed and hugged him. Yuugi flared his arms and leg and finally he let her hug the crap out of her.

She put him down and she kissed both sides of his cheeks. "Yuugi! I've missed you so much! Aren't I lucky I got transferred?" She jumped up and down looking at him. He groaned and glared. "No! That only means you're going to bug me," He said running a hand threw his straight hair. Seto and Joey snickered. "And you call me cold pup?" He said grinning.

Atemu had seen everything and was seething as the girl touched his Yuugi. He bit back a growl when Tea clung to his arm. He heard what Yuugi said and was confused. He couldn't walk over to them because well…Tea was here again. Last time he went towards them …Atemu shuddered remembering.

_Flashback_

_It was the second month of the break up. He cursed him self every time he saw Tea coming towards him. So he quickly made it to Yuugi's group who was at the tree. They were sitting down smiling and laughing lightly. He didn't know about the band or anything that had happened. They all went silent as soon as he made his self known. "Can I talk to you Yuugi," He saw him shrug nodding staying where he was. "…I meant alone," He said but then saw Yuugi shake his head. "Nope what ever you have to say can be said here," He said waving his hand. "Atemu any time now," He said sighing. "Why aren't you calling me Yami…" He asked suddenly. Yuugi had always called him Yami as a pet name per say. "Well Atemu I don't need to. Just say what you need to say I see your girl walking over and we really don't want to talk to her," He yawned a little his fingers slightly going to his pocket. _

_One cue Tea came and hugged Atemu. Yuugi took out a lighter and smoke. Once lighting it he out in his mouth sucking the air in slightly and pulled it out blowing the smoke out of his mouth. His friends looked away. They didn't like that Yuugi picked up smoking but Yuugi had promised it would drop within three months. Atemu slightly gasped and pulled away from Tea. He took the cig and tossed it to the ground stomping on it. Everyone moved away quickly. They learned that taking away Yuugi's smoke was bad. Even Seto stopped taking it away from him. _

_Yuugi dazed looked up at him and glanced at Tea. "…You son of a bit…," He didn't finish as he tackled him to the ground punching his stomach and other places. The rolled around a couple minutes and Joey and Tristan took a hold of Yuugi who had blood on his knuckles. Atemu looked really bad and was taken to the nurses office quickly by Seto and Duke. Tea had glared at Yuugi. "Just because he has me doesn't mean you could beat him!" She was surprised when he laughed quickly pulling out another cig lighting it. "You think you're a prize? Ha me finding a dollar on the ground is prize. You are just…a…bubby prize," Tea had gone red in the face and stomped away. _

_Yuugi skipped all his class and went to the roof lighting up another smoke. He had lost a lot of weight then. _

_Atemu sat on the nurse's bed as he replayed what happened. He sees his precise pure Yuugi smoking and acting like…he couldn't even place in words. He let some tears come out and didn't bother to wipe them. He wanted his Yuugi back. The one who smiled and made a room light up by walking in, he stood up and was determined to get him back. To get his and everyone's Yuugi's back._

_End Flashback_

He sighed and pushed Tea away. He really needed to spell it out for her. "I'm gay!" He felt like shouting out to her like he done so many times but she never believed him. He didn't know how but Tea had gotten him to kiss her just when Yuugi came in.

He saw his angel sitting with Shin and the group came back. He had seen Yuugi with another smoke and thought he had quite. Then Shin took it away from him and was waiting for her to get jumped but nothing happened. Instead everyone snickered and patted Yuugi on the back. Then Shin went into Yuugi's pocket and took the rest out.

Some one new went in to the group. He had silver hair. "Hello little one," He said smiling patting Yuugi on the head. "Hey Sessho," He heard his angel say. "Oh…Shin…Hello again," He muttered sitting down next to Yuugi. "Oh hello Sesshomaru would you like to know what I just stole?" Shin asked giggling.

Sesshomaru blinked and nodded. "Well little Yuugi was about to smoke," Sesshomaru blinked and glared at Yuugi who had found the sky interesting. "Hhmm that looks like a bunny," He said randomly. Atemu sat watching them wishing he was next to him.

"Now I know Kagome would love to hear this," Sesshomaru said taking his cell phone out. Yuugi's eyes widen and went to jump on him but it was too late. "Kagome dear our Yuugi was about to smoke," Everyone cringed when they heard Kagome's yelling. "Uh hey Kags…" Don't you hey kags me!" "Uh…I love you?" "Uh-huh you love you me you dam midget. You better as well let me be your dam god!" Yuugi started to hit his head against the tree. Sesshomaru was smirking and went to say good- bye. Then Yuugi grinned. "Oh wait 'love' your dear Sessho said you are a monster when you're pregnant and wish you could just give birth already!" There was loud color words headed towards our fluffy one. Who glared at Yuugi, if looks could kill…Yuugi would be in a coma.

Atemu sighed and looked away from the happy seen. He wished he could hold his angel in his arms again. Its been at least more than…forever since he talked to Yuugi. Then it hit him. He could go visit him in the Game Shop. He friends were all busy though he didn't know much on the two new students. With a set mind Atemu planned another way to talk to his love.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I'll update soon on the next chapter!

Promisedmemories


	5. Chapter 5

_A Walk to Remember_

Atemu had made it out of school with out Tea spotting him. She had gotten the idea that she was his girl friend. He seriously thought she had brain damage or something along those lines. He shrugged it off and saw that Yuugi was walking alone today. He saw some bullies follow him but he blinked when they saw it was Yuugi and went off.

He made sure to keep distance so he wouldn't spot him. Wow he was sure doing plenty of sneaking wasn't he? While he spied…err…stalked his angel he looked around the area. He hadn't been in the block for some time and tried to remember where things were. He quickly caught up to the Game Shop when he saw Yuugi walked in. He peered into the window and his eyes widen slightly. The new guy Sesshomaru he remembered was there. He was confused and gulped. He looked pretty strong and dangerous. He leaned against the wall of the Game Shop and tried to reason in his mind that he has to do this.

He slumped to the ground confused. What if's questions were going to his mind making him aggravated because he didn't know what to do. To the point it began to rain. He didn't know long he was out there but he blinked when the sudden loss of hitting droplets on his arms and clothes were gone. He looked up. "You…" He was about to say something else but passed out.

Yuugi blinked when Sesshomaru walked in carrying somebody. He peered over the counter and his eyes widen slightly. "What's he doing in your arms Sessho?" He asked tilting his head. "I saw him slumped on the wall getting soaked and then passed out," He said sighing going up the stairs and proceeded to set him on the couch. He took a couple towels and began to dry him. This was easy since he had changed before getting out of school into all leather i.e. very easy to wipe dry. He put a blanket over him and sighed out of sheer boredom.

"Little one…this is to un active how did you survive with out dying of boredom?" He asked leaning against the wall. Yuugi giggled a little and smiled. "I write some songs. Or play some other songs from artist," Sesshomaru perked up at this. "Really…do you mind if you sing? I want to tape you so I can e-mail it to Kagome," He asked. Yuugi nodded happily. "Sure go up to my room and pick a song. Then down the hall is the empty room where all the instruments are. I'll close up," Sesshomaru nodded and went up the stairs.

Yuugi flipped the sign and locked the doors. He smiled and put the blinds down and sighed. He turned off the lights and headed up the stairs. As he went to the instrument room he saw Atemu on the couch still passed out. He gave the sleeping form a longing glance. He then hurried out sniffling softly. "Okay did you choose?" Yuugi made a huge smile when he saw what Sesshomaru picked. While remembering the lyrics Yuugi called Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik. Serenity wasn't needed for the song. When they came they went to their instruments. "Okay guys we are going to play 'Everything you want' by Vertical Horizon. Sessho is going to tape us so Kagome can hear us. Okay...ready...1…2…3…" With that they began to play.

"_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
(Chorus)  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
(Chorus)  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
(Chorus) _

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
(Chorus)  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
(Chorus)  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why And I don't know why _

_Why_

_I don't know"_

Sesshomaru smiled as he stopped recording. He clapped and all the guys smiled. Yuugi had been thinking on the song. He held in a sigh as it reminded him about Atemu. He shook his head and grinned. "Hey guys I been working on this song so I'll play and let see if you guys can make a good beat ya?" He smiled when they others got a glint in their eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled and hit record quickly.

"_Have your nails scratch the deepest  
Have you broken skin this time"_

When those words out Ryou picked up a beat on his drums, he closed his eyes and nodded as he hit each note matching Yuugi. Bakura worked off his beat when Ryou drummed. He grinned and played faster. Malik played his electric guitar some what softly yet hard. Marik couldn't pick up the tune since it wouldn't sound right and just sat the song out.

"_Made your mark and took me deeper  
As you drown me with your eyes  
I held my hand over your mouth  
As you scream at me to feel  
You felt my scars with understanding  
But I can't promise anything  
Can you tell  
That I picked my poison well  
That I have no more to sell to you  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds  
I forget to dream in color  
I am better off alone  
Honest hearts are undercover  
We are shadows on our own  
Lose ourselves in open waters  
Always swimming back to shore  
My addictions have no boundaries  
Now I'm crying out for more  
Can you tell  
That I picked my poison well"  
_At some of the ends part the three and plus Yuugi's guitar went louder and rougher. Yuugi's voice went deeper then back to normal as he sang. He new this was a good song but felt bad that Marik couldn't play with them.

"_That I have no more to sell to you  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds  
like me"_

During the song the tunes got somewhat mellow. Bakura and Malik took the pause in Yuugi's song and made small simple notes with their guitars fitting the song once more. Sesshomaru was surprised that they played so well. He saw Marik and thought he was mad but another look Marik was smiling. Atemu had woken up minutes later when they played their first song. He leaned against the wall near the door. He didn't want to go in for he knew they would stop and from there he shuddered.

"_I have my doubts  
I have my doubts  
and so does everybody else"_

Ryou then smiled in a coyish way and stared to pound on his drums. Yuugi was slightly yelling on a certain verse so he added a bit more. Bakura went deeper and longer and Malik doing the same. Each time Yuugi said the verse they would pick up again with Ryou leading.

"_So help me take this all away  
You gotta help me take this all away  
Please help me take this all away  
And bleed like me  
So help me take this all away  
You gotta help me take this all away  
Please help me take this all away  
And bleed like me  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds_

_I reach for  
I reach for  
I reach for  
I reach for  
I reach for the one who bleeds  
Like me!_

And with that they song ended. Bakura had started to full out laugh something he hadn't done since his parents kicked him out. "Yuugi I can't believe it you out did your self. That song was amazing! I'm pretty glad that I met you know!" He practically hugged Yuugi to death as the others laughed. Sesshomaru had caught all of it on tape and quickly turned it off before they noticed anything.

"He's right little one. That song was pretty impressive," He said agreeing. Yuugi smiled blushing a little. " Ya if you guys don't mind I don't want Pegasus to record this one. I want this song for us. Marik I'm going to write a song so you can be in! I feel a kinda guilty so ya…" He heard laughter again and pouted playfully.

As they all went down Atemu had went back to the couch pretending to sleep again. Ryou's slightly British voice sound surprised. "Yuugi why's Atemu on your couch?" He asked. Yuugi shrugged. "Don't know, don't care ask Sessho," He went into the kitchen humming making them all sandwiches. Sesshomaru looked to them and blinked. "Well he was out in the rain and passed out. I couldn't leave him out in the rain. It drives away people," He said grinning a little. Marik and Malik muttered something. "Well his face drives people away already…" "Ya the hobos could have him he would make a nice meal for them…" They both snickered and took the sandwiches when Yuugi came in. Bakura took his and ate it as well. Sesshomaru took his and nibbled on it.

Atemu was stung when Yuugi answer. Ya this walk to the Game Shop was a walk to remember alright. When he heard Yuugi sing he wanted to go in the room and tell him that h bleeds like him. That he could save him and himself. That he could help. But he didn't have in him to do it. He mentally sighed as went back to sleeping on the couch. He snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes. It smelled like his angel. His beautiful angel.

* * *

As I promised I updated. Hoped you like this chapter!

PromisedMemories


	6. Chapter 6

_Joey's girl…Relationships come to an End _

Joey had gotten him self a girlfriend. They all hated her but Joey didn't because he didn't know that they did. She was Tea's friend but he didn't know. They had come to Game Shop while the band was playing. Atemu had been there so he had pointed her out accidentally.

_Flashback two weeks ago:_

_Joey had asked out Kim after school. She had said she would think on it while smiling. Joey took it as a good sign and gave her his number. She took it and giggled. She was only doing this to get her ex jealous and once again Joey didn't know. After a couple days Kim had called Joey and said she would like to go out with him. After a few dates Kim saw that her ex didn't care. She pouted mentally and decided to date Joey for the fun of it. Yet again Joey didn't know. _

_Joey was so happy that he decided to take her to the Game Shop. When they got there the Shop was closed. He only went to the back holding Kim's hand. He opened the door and heard everyone and band upstairs. When he got there he instantly growled and let go of Kim's hand and glared at Atemu. "What n'da hell are you doing here?" He asked still glaring. "Settle down pup Sesshomaru found him in the rain and brought him in," Seto said also voicing he wasn't happy either. "So the rain stopped he can go now," He then heard Yuugi laugh nervously. "Um…Sessho said that would show poor manners. That if I kick him out that fast then he will never talk to me again and tell Kagome on me…," He pouted and glared at Sesshomaru. "Him and his manner crap," He muttered. Joey had forgotten about Kim until Atemu spoke._

"…_Kim what are you doing here?" He asked puzzled. At that everyone looked to her. Joey blinked and laughed. "Oh that's right. She's my girlfriend now!" Everyone glanced at each other and Yuugi quickly forced a smile. "That's great Joey! That's where you've been disappearing to after school" Joey smiled and everyone said that it was great. Seto was shocked and hurt to say the least. He also forced a smile and patted his back. Kim was giggling and started to flirt with Bakura. He glared at her and pulled Ryou next to him. "See him yes I'm dating him," That shocked her and she blushed. No one saw this but Yuugi did. He sighed mentally and shook his head. Marik and Malik groaned. They hoped Joey would go with Seto but no. He had gotten him self a girlfriend. A plain slut at that. _

_Flashback End_

After that everyone had to be nice to her or she would complain to Joey who got onto them about it. Yuugi saw that his friendship with all of them was sadly…fading away. He needed to put an end to Kim and he had the best way. He wrote a quick note and slipped in Kim's locker. He went to the meeting place after 4th period and saw Kim waiting. He frowned and walking towards her. "Nice to see you came," He said sweetly. She smiled back fake. "So you come if it was sign Sesshomaru I see. But when I sign it Yuugi you don't come? I guess Joey has a slut of a girlfriend," To that Yuugi smirked. "I can tell Joey what you just said! I'm sure he would like to hear that his best friend is being nasty to me!" Kim held in a pout.

She really wanted for Sesshomaru to come and confess his undying love for her. "Go right a head by the end of the week you won't be around him anymore. Oh and Sesshomaru did right the note. Well the first that was signed in my name. He's here to come on out Sessho," He waved his hand and out stepped Sesshomaru from the shadows. Kim ran to him clinging to his form. "Sessho I want to be with you! Why can't you just admit that you're in love with me," She looked up at him and found he was leaning in. She thought he was going to kiss her and closed her eyes. Nope instead Sesshomaru leaned in close to her ear.

"Why would I love a selfish thing like you? I already have a loving wife. Who is smarter than you and kinder. She also carries my child," He pushed her away glaring. "You see Kim we don't like you one bit. You and Tea set this up. I'm sorry to have to say this," Yuugi crouched down in front of her since she fell to the floor. "You're not getting in the way anymore of our friendship," With that the two left a shocked and embarrass Kim. She got up when the lunch bell rang. She then went to find Joey.

Yuugi and Sesshomaru saw the plan working and looked at each other and nodded. Yuugi called the band and everyone met up at the school. Yuugi told Serenity to grab Joey's deck. (Yes people the Yu-gi-oh cards in here!) He grabbed his deck and everyone else did the same. Seto sighed as he sat down in the auditorium with everyone. Joey had heard what Kim told him and was out raged. Though Kim had lied on some parts to make it seem she was the victim. She sat in his lap and snuggled close to him while Joey wrapped his arms around her. He glared at Sesshomaru when he sat down. Everyone knew what went on and glared at Kim. Yuugi then turned on the mike and began to talk.

"Look Joey…what Kim told you was half the truth. We can prove to you that she is lying but first I'm going to play something for you…," He then nodded everyone in the band and music began.

_"Yeah,Yeah  
How did it come to this  
After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides_

With that Yuugi looked at Joey. He ignored the scowl on Kim's face and sang to him.

"_From the very start with honor we dueled  
We watched each other's back  
And we battled with pride  
We're closer than brothers  
Now we're have to fight each other"_

He then stopped playing his guitar and sang while the others picked up the slack for him. He pointed himself then at Joey. He gave a small wave and Serenity threw a card to him. Yuugi then threw it to Joey he stood up letting Kim fall to the floor. He looked at the card. It was Kuribo. Yuugi had given him his card from a duel they did. He looked back to Yuugi as he sang.

"_And we trust our fate  
To the heart of the cards"_

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik sang with Yuugi for the certain verse.

"_No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win_

_No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what"_

Then it was back to Yuugi. He smiled a little and held up his own card. Red Eyes was the card Joey gave him.

"_Yeah_

_Yeah  
It's been you and me  
Hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Times running out  
And so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card  
We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end"_

By this time Joey had forgotten about Kim. He had small tears coming down his face as he listened to his best friend sing. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik sang again. (Okay just so you know every time it goes 'no matter what' that's when the other four come in!)

"_No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what  
Yeah  
I don't wanna give up  
But I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
We're an equal match  
And we win every play  
With so much at stake  
I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory"_

Yuugi almost pleaded when he said victory. A victory that would get his best friend back, He couldn't leave Joey to ruin him self because of some girl who didn't care.

"_You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change  
No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever, yeah  
No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what"_

When the song ended Joey looked at his friends. They were holding a card each that meant something to him. Sesshomaru didn't have a card but Yuugi gave him 'Change of Hearts' card. He smiled and hugged them Kim forgotten. Until she spoke, "A stupid song to get him to dump me?!" She laughed clapping sarcastically. "Really Yuugi you could do better," She crossed her arms but then tugged at Joey's arm. "Joey you wouldn't leave me on their word would you? I like really much and that will hurt me…" She pretended to look hurt.

Joey hesitated. Yuugi then spoke. "Wait before anything look up here," Joey listened and looked back to them. Yuugi had a put a screen up and plugged in a video camera. Duke had taped what had happened. "Joey I said we had proof on what Kim said. She lied to make herself look like the victim when you are the victim," When that was said Yuugi hit play.

It started to play. It started when Yuugi first saw her. Everything re happened and when she ran to Sesshomaru what he said was clearly heard. Then it changed. Yuugi, Duke, and Sesshomaru smirked. It showed Kim flirting and making out with some other guys. Then her talking on the phone about how Joey was so easy to get and how stupid he was to believe that she liked him. When it was done something else came on. It was Kagome. "Hello Kim. I have one word keep away from my husband you dam bitch. You're only in high school and have a lot to learn about pregnant woman. When they are angry they can beat the shit out of you, I guess you can relate since you had sex more than one guy right?" Kagome laughed and the screen went blank.

Kim feared turning around. Everyone had stood up and was glaring at her. Serenity was beyond mad. She slapped and punched Kim who was knocked back. Yuugi ignored the scene and saw Joey was walking to him. Joey was looking down when he got to Yuugi he looked up slowly his eyes still watery. Yuugi smiled and hugged Joey tightly. "Good to have my best friend back," He said. Joey hugged him tighter and started to laugh still crying. "Good to be back little buddy," Joey then was hugged by everyone. Kim was sent to the nurse's office and Serenity well…had detention for a very long time.

In the back Atemu was surprised. Maybe he could do what Yuugi just did to get Joey back. He knew how to sing…he started to plan once again. He left a fuming Tea in her seat as he left to a place to think. He's going to need help. He spotted the person he needed help from and swallowed his pride. "Hey wait I need a favor…"

* * *

What do you think? I hope you guys like it! Please Review.

PromisedMemories


	7. Chapter 7

_Special Days. _

Yuugi was strumming his guitar thinking of a new song. Pegasus wanted to record at least 12 songs by the end of the month at least. But with much yelling it was extended three months. He was sure to add the song he sang for Joey. He smiled softly and began to sing the song again. He sighed after a while missing Atemu's scent and presence. He shook his head away from the thoughts quickly. He set his guitar down and went down stairs an empty feeling crawling into his body. He missed his grandpa so much still. He looked around and sighed shakily. 'Why…' Was always the question Yuugi would ask himself every time he was alone.

He looked at the clock and saw it was past nine. He shrugged it off and grabbed his jacket and some money. After locking up he went a fast food place. He quickly ordered and sat down. He took his jacket off and stared out the window while nibbling a little on his food. He blinked when he heard constant giggling. He tilted his head towards the sound and saw a group of girls looking at him. They blushed when he looked at them.

He smiled sweetly and ate the rest of his food. He then left showing his scowl. "I dislike them I would never even spare a second glance," He muttered missing Atemu's warmth at his side. 'What today is miss Atemu day or what?!' He yelled in his head as he let his feet take him any where. The park was where he ended up. He walked towards the pond and smiled softly. Atemu had asked him out here on this spot. He then scowled and turned away. "I can't believe it…I'm pathetic," He muttered running a hand through his hair. He sneezed softly and decided to head home.

He sighed as he stepped inside. He went to the picture of his grandpa and sat in front of it. "Hey grandpa. I want to let you know I still miss you. School has gotten better to say the least. My band is working on songs for Max. Though I can't help but get peeved that he still calls me Yuugi-boy," He stuck his tongue out playfully. "Joey is back. Seto has stopped sulking. Marik and Malik are…still crazy but they are doing well as well. Bakura and Ryou are still together. Happy as crazy, Ryou keeps Bakura out of trouble…Grandpa…I don't think I can keep hiding. You were still alive when Atemu and I were over. I hid it you know. It hurt and I wanted to cry. Grandpa please tell me what to do I'm so confused…" He cried a little and bowed his head. "I can't stand being with out him. I'm still in love with him. No matter what he does I love him," He hiccupped softly.

Unknown to him Ryou had come over to drop of music sheets and heard everything. He was leaning against the wall and made a coughing noise. Yuugi shot up a little. "R-Ryou?!" He said wiping his eyes quickly. "When did you get here?" Ryou gave a small smile. "Long enough Yuugi," His soft voice floated in the room. He shook his head and stood up slowly bowing to his grandfather's picture. "Yuugi…" Ryou started but Yuugi lifted a hand up. "Please not now Ryou. I'll talk about it later…" Came a quick reply. Ryou nodded. "I finished the music pages. We can go over them after school tomorrow alright?" He saw Yuugi nod.

He bowed to Yuugi's grandpa photo and left. Yuugi went to his room and started to day dream.

_Flashback:_

_Atemu snuggled into Yuugi happily. He made a slight purr which Yuugi giggled at. His hair was in its star shaped and he was still 'innocent' as they say. "Yami come on you have to help clean grandpa said so!" Yuugi giggled again. Atemu pouted. "But I like snuggling with you! Plus grandpa won't mind as long as you're happy!" He said kissing his cheek. "Aw you know I like to help! And I'm not happy since your not helping," Yuugi then pouted crossing his arms. Atemu blinked and laughed loudly. "Alright, alright we will clean now since you are not happy," Yuugi giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Yami!" With that the two set to work both smiling. _

_End of Flashback _

Yuugi smiled fondly at the memory. He sighed as he changed into his night clothes and got into bed going to sleep quickly.

Atemu was still up racking his brain for his homework well…Bakura's and Malik's homework. He groaned in frustration.

_Flashback: _

"_He wait…I need a favor…"Atemu had spotted the duo talking and heading for the doors. They stopped and glanced back. They both sighed and waited. "Yes can we help with something?" They both said at the same time. Atemu was a little freaked but stayed calm. _ "_I want Yuugi back with me. Please I still love him I'll do anything if you help me…"He said and forget they didn't go to his school. They both glanced at each other and gave a quick nod. "Fine but if you hurt Yuugi understand that we are not responsible if Joey or the rest hunt you down," They both said once again at the same time. "Also you have to do our homework since we never do it," They both waved a hand little to show they didn't care at all about the homework. _

_Atemu nodded a sigh of relief going out of his mouth. "Okay deal but you can't tell anyone else about this," They two nodded. "Fine with us," Atemu was getting freaked again. "…Do you two always talk at the same time?" "Yes and no," "…That's creepy…" "We know that's why we do it," "Um…okay…talk to you two later," He sped off quickly leaving to amused boys grinning. _

_End of flashback_

Atemu banged his head on his desk. His parents had gone to sleep at least three hours ago. That at the moment was what he wanted, sleep. After many complicated math problems he finished. "How could I forget they don't go to my school?!" He muttered packing everything in his messenger bag. "Two months of this crap," He changed and slid into bed sighing happily.

Atemu pounded his alarm clock as it went off. His mom was at the foot of the bed poking his foot. His dad…was doing a weird dance in his room. "…What the hell?! What are you people doing in my room!?" He asked getting up and glaring at his weird parents. His mom giggled and hugged him. "Son we are waking you!" His dad stopped his dancing and nodded. "Yes waking you. Dancing helps the soul!" Atemu just went to the bathroom and got ready for school muttering on how his parents are weird. (Which I have to admit that is weird. I would be freaked if that ever happened!)

Atemu's Day

As he walked he cringed when he heard Tea. "Atemu! Wait for me baby!" He sped up a little hoping she would go away. He felt her catch up and wrap her arms on his arm clinging to him. He growled and tried to get away. "What's wrong babe? After the brat dumped you, you've been acting like you hate me," Tea made a hurt look. "Tea I don't hate you….per say," He muttered that to himself. "Yuugi is not a brat," He said softly looking up at the sky. When they got to school Tea was still on him. He had tried many times to get her to let go. He sighed and sat in his seat. Joey and Yuugi had walked in and Atemu's eyes was set on his form. He saw his angel laugh at what Joey said. Seto came in and was engaged in a argument with Joey once again. Sesshomaru came in and was attacked by Yuugi. His little one nuzzled Sesshomaru's hair. Joey and Seto stopped talking and greeted Sesshomaru and smiled at Yuugi's antics.

Tea snorted and began to talk to Atemu. "Can you believe the shrimp? He thinks he can have anyone he wants now," To bad Atemu wasn't paying attention. He sighed and looked out the window. 'Dam you Tea…' He thought bitterly in his head. He shook his head and kept from crying in front of anyone.

In memory of Atemu.

Joey's Day

"Yug did you hear what happened," Joey asked happily. "Umm…that you and Seto are finally together?" He asked innocently. Joey went beat red. "No! I meant oh never mind!" He pouted which caused Yuugi to laugh. During class he couldn't help but look at Seto. He found a slight crush on him. He dropped his head on his desk when the teacher went back to explaining why they should use a formula. Like he cared, he looked around the window and huffed. When class was over he screamed. "Food!" Yuugi laughed again and Sesshomaru only shook his head. He was about to walk but Seto stopped him. "Pup I swear food will be the death of you," Joey pouted and flicked him off. "Take that! Food is my first love!" He said happily grinning. '…Seto…' He thought in his head faintly. As they went out to lunch again they were laughing. The same baby was back to Yuugi again. Joey couldn't help but laugh. "I think she likes you Yug," Joey picked her up and said baby looked up at him. She giggled and grabbed his face pulling his cheeks. Joey then blinked and tried to stay calm. "Guys this kid has a good grip on my face…" He said his cheeks hurting a little. Yuugi stood up on a chair and tried to pull the baby. She giggled and held on tighter. When they got her to let go Duke and Tristan were teasing Joey who was rubbing his cheeks lightly. Seto had gotten the kid to let go by giving her a piece of watermelon. The parents once again got her and thanked them. Joey had been blushing slightly. He glanced at Yuugi who was looking at him knowingly. Then Joey shot him a look as well.

In memory of Joey.

Duke and Serenity's Day

They were both holding hands as they headed to the park. "Big brother like Seto you know," She started off. "Ya Yuugi still likes Atemu," Duke said sighing. "Duke when do you think everything will be right again?" "I honestly don't know. Everything has gotten complicated after the break up," He said wrapping his arm around Serenity's waist. She leaned in and sighed. "I wish Yuugi didn't smoke. But that girl Shin is helping now I guess," She muttered as they sat down. Duke nodded some. "I know. I sometimes wish Yuugi was innocent again. Though now he's doing so much better," Both he and Serenity had talked about what was going on. Serenity snuggled close and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ya his songs are so beautiful," Her voice said fondly. "That is true but you are more beautiful," Duke said smiling. She blushed softly and just stayed at his side.

In memory of Duke and Serenity.

Tristan and Shin's Day

The two were at the arcade. They were both head to head on DDR. "Give it up!" "Never dam it!" Came Shin's reply. They both grinned and hit the arrows. After that Tristan had won. They were both now in a burger place eating. "So you dated Yuugi?" Tristan asked munching on his fry. Shin nodded. "Yup I though he was so cute and I asked him out. He said yes and after that it was like a dream," She giggled. "He did everything so perfect. He even walked me home from time to time," She smiled but frowned. "Everything was going so great but then Yuugi was transferred and met Atemu Yami. He broke it off with me and went to him," She muttered sipping her milk shake.

Tristan smiled. "Will you guys went out for a couple months but Yuugi and him had been together for four years," He said and watched her eyes go wide. "Wow…then Atemu is ass. Yuugi is some one you want as a friend or as a boyfriend," She said huffing. "….I only like him as a friend…" Tristan said getting a little awkward.

Shin giggled. "I know I was only teasing you," Tristan grumbled and ate the rest of his food. "I like him as a friend still but I will always look out for him," She added smiling. "Then you'll fit just right in with us," He said smiling.

In memory in Tristan and Shin.

Bakura and Ryou's Day

As the two sat on the couch they were talking. Well Ryou was. "Baku. Yuugi still loves him," He said sighing. Said Baku sighed. "Why after all this time he still doesn't let go," He muttered. "I had walked in when he was talking to his grandpa. The break up and his Grandfather dying in the same month are pretty hard on him. He hides it so well," He said while Bakura pulled him on his lap. " I know Ryou but Yuugi is Yuugi. He won't tell any of us what's wrong. He just…stopped talking about his feelings. Ryou we can't do anything unless Yuugi needs or asks for it," Ryou sighed and laid his head on Bakura's chest.

"I know. Yuugi was my first friend it just hurts to see him like this. I want things back to the way it was. When everyone was happy," Bakura nodded holding him closer. "I know. I do to," He said softly.

In memory of Baku and Ryou.

Marik and Malik's Day

Malik dropped the water balloon over the roof laughing when it hit someone. Marik shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Hey Malik how come you look like me?" He asked suddenly. Malik shrugged. "Why is the grass green?" Marik pouted a little. "Why are throwing water balloons at people?" "Why do Atemu and Yuugi still love each other?" Marik was surprised at that. "Why did you say that?" He asked curious. He received another shrug. "Why do people break others hearts," Marik then answered the real answer. "Because they…can," Malik smiled and hugged Marik a little. "They always can," He then went back to throwing water balloons.

In memory of Marik and Malik.

Seto and Mokuba's Day

"Big brother when are you going to ask Joey out?" Seto blinked as he turned to his little brother. "Why do you ask that?" Mokuba giggled. "Because I see they you look at him when everyone is here," Seto blushed and shook his head. "Mokuba please I'm working," Seto muttered going back to his laptop. "What ever big brother, but don't forget if you wait to long you might loose him," With that the little wise teen left Seto. He only sighed as he looked out the window from his window. 'Joey…' He shook his head and went back to working though his mind still wondering to his pup.

Sesshomaru and Yuugi's Day

They both were in the backyard. Candles were lit. His grandfather's picture in the middle of the small prayer book, every where it was decorated i.e. using all his favorite colors. Yuugi lit to small smoke sticks and set them in cups that were on each side of his grandfather's picture. They then played soft music. The both sat down in front and closed their eyes. "Hey grandpa. Guess who's here," He asked softly. "Hello It's me Sesshomaru grandpa," When he was alive he demanded that Sesshomaru call him grandpa. Yuugi and Sesshomaru both chuckled at the memory. "Well to say the least we still miss you. Sessho has come to live with us at the shop since his father thinks I'm to young," He said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes though we are both the same age. Also you remember Kagome well we had gotten married. She is now with my child," He said smiling. "Inuyasha is still being himself. Inutaisho is still crazy no matter what," He chuckled again. Yuugi smiled. "Bakura and Ryou had finished the music pages and now have ten songs done for the album. Can you believe it? I mean even I don't still," He chuckled as small tears made to his eyes.

"Is it okay if I sing something for you?" He smiled as wind rushed past his face. He grabbed his guitar that was set next to him and began to play.

"_Well I just heard the news today  
Seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I take a breath, I take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open_

_If I had just one wish only one demand  
I hope he's not like me I hope he understands  
That he can take this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open"_

As he finished Sesshomaru was slightly crying and smiling. Yuugi smiled as tears still streaming down. The wind rushed past them again as if dancing on the guitar. "I'm glad your parents had you grandpa. I got to meet you and love you," He spoke softly. Sesshomaru nodded. "I was honored to meet you and know you grandpa. I love you to no matter what world you're in Yuugi and I will always keep your memory alive," He said softly. "Grandpa we hope your in a better place," They both whispered.

In Memory of Sugoroku a.k.a Grandpa

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. This was a special chapter.

PromisedMemories


	8. Chapter 8

_Stunts are Pulled…dam Yuugi you are ripped! Contest is here!  
_

Everyone was board out of their minds. Sesshomaru was eating an apple to annoy the teacher. Seto was sleeping and Joey was drooling. Yuugi was slightly happy since they had to left weights today. Atemu was mumbling and half asleep. Bakura's and Malik's homework was much harder than he would've thought.

When the bell rang Yuugi had squealed silently though enough for Seto to wake up and Joey to fall out of his seat. Sesshomaru yawned and threw away his apple. "Gym!" Yuugi running off with out them, everyone blinked as their smallish friend ran off. Then it clicked to Joey. "Oh ya…Yug likes to lift weights. Now I remember little dude was rambling on the walk here," He muttered yawning. Seto grunted and went to follow. Sesshomaru doing them same leaving poor Joey by himself, "Shouldn't you go with them?" Suddenly Atemu's voice came up. Joey blinked and slightly glared but blinked. "…Er…ya…later ass," He said quickly going after them.

Atemu growled and followed as well. They all had athletics. When he arrived the whole class was in a huge crowd. All the girls squealing, "Yuugi come on you can beat him," One side cheered. The other half of the crowd cheered for the other person. "Come on Bryan you can beat the shrimp," When he got closer both were lifting over 300 pounds. Yuugi had gotten of his jacket and looked a bit sweaty. Though for him being small he had muscles. His arms were well ripped. Each time he lifted they would flex causing the girls to blush and squeal. As for Bryan he looked shaky. He had OK arms but not as well built as Yuugi's. He was sweating pretty badly.

Yuugi grinned as he saw Bryan about to stop. He kept going though. His friends were laughing at Bryan well Sesshomaru was in the middle of both of them counting how many times they lifted. Seto was snickering and Joey was half cheering and half drooling wanting sleep. "Sessho," He asked during lifting. "Yes little one," He asked still counting. "Can I have an apple I'm hungry," He asked looking over to his bag. Sesshomaru nodded and kept counting as he gave Yuugi the apple. Everyone gawked. Yuugi was lifting 300 pounds with one hand while he ate the apple. Bryan eyes widen but soon enough he stopped sitting up his arms hurting.

"Bryan 54 lifts," He announced clearly. He then watched Yuugi waiting for him to stop or get tired. After at least more than hour the students didn't care if they got in trouble Yuugi stopped and stood up stretching. Sesshomaru then spoke again, "Yuugi 230 lifts," Everyone clapped while Yuugi giggled slightly. Shin then glomped him to the ground. Yuugi groaned and huffed. "Do you mind Shin," He asked sitting up. "Nope not at all," She said snuggling into him. "Sessho…" He looked up to see his cousin gone. "Dam you!" He said at his retreating form but only heard a snicker. "OK Shin I will buy you ice cream," He said sighing then saw her face and eyes. "…Fine it will be date," He said and sighed happily when she got off. Shin giggled and kissed Yuugi's cheek.

On the other side of the gym Atemu was seething. He was practically seeing red. He stomped out the gym scaring many students and some teachers. A couple more days and he might have a chance at being at his angel's side again.

Atemu went to class explaining himself quickly detention was served to everyone who was in the gym. As time passed Atemu felt like he couldn't go another day with out him. 'Yuugi…' He thought looking out the window. He sighed and leaned into his palm forgetting the teacher and everyone. He blinked feeling his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his cell and saw a text message from Bakura. Or Ruka as he named on his cell, he pressed a button and the text opened up,

'_Yo Atemu. I got beat for the lyrics you wrote. Come over to my house and Malik and I can play it for ya,' _

''_Fine I'll be there 30 minutes after school ends''_

With that he shut his phone screen and let a smile play his lips. He then jumped when the teacher called him. He groaned and quickly read the problem. "The answer is y8," He said and sat back down.

The whole day floated in his head. He sighed when he got out of detention and glared at two people well only one person. Shin and Yuugi were sharing an ice cream with Yuugi's arm around her waist. He quickly left the scene and went to Bakura's house.

With Yuugi and Shin the only reason why Yuugi had his arm around her waist is because she kept moving the ice cream and he really liked the flavor. He pouted and trapped her with his arm keeping her still. He grinned and licked at the ice cream happily smiling like a child with a new toy. (So cute!)

When Atemu got to their place he went inside. True to both their words they found a beat but needed some help. They had to involve Ryou and Marik. To say the least the whole band knew but Yuugi. He nodded at the beat. "It works and its perfect…the contest is only days away…I hope he listens," He said the last apart to himself. Ryou glanced around and sighed. "He will trust me he will," He smiled lightly and got up to leave. Bakura blinked. "Where are you going?" Ryou snorted a little. "To get food unless you want to cook," Everyone snickered a little and went back to their activities. Atemu left right behind Ryou and went home.

He lay down on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the talent show contest thing. He kept fidgeting his foot twitching.

_Flashback:_

_Atemu had tackled Yuugi laughing. "Yami! You scared me," He heard his angel giggle out. "I'm sorry Love, but I can't __it," __He smiled and nuzzles his cheek playfully. "Yes you can you just don't want to," Yuugi said pouting. Atemu nodded. "Yup and nothing going to change," He snuggled close grinning happily while Yuugi giggled._

_End of Flashback_

Though a small memory it can go a long way in one's heart. After a while thinking he finally went to bed remembering all the memories.  
When the days rolled by Atemu was a nerves wreck. He was jumpy for the must of the week. Bakura and Malik had told him to calm down on the phone every time he called. This was every three minutes when a teacher wasn't looking he hit his head on his desk forming a red blob on his forehead i.e. he was a wreck. On they day of the contest everyone was excused from their classes. The whole band came. Serenity was in Yuugi's song so she had to come. So not the whole band knew about Atemu not time to dwell.

The teacher came on stage and coughed. "Okay kids time for our first group to come up," A group of students came on the stage and got ready to play. Everyone had to cover their ears because they had no clue what they were doing. One girl accidentally shouted. "Hey we forgot the freaking radio thing! You know we sound better with it," Well no duh. They only faked playing. Everyone booed. The next group was okay they actually knew how to play. Then it was Atemu's turn. He gulped nervously. Marik had told Yuugi that they were also going to play with Atemu for one song. Yuugi reluctantly said okay. He was slightly mad but was interested on why they were doing it. They didn't tell him though.

He heard a soft sound starting to play and everyone went silent. Marik began to play him having the important role. Then Ryou started and then Bakura and Malik began.

"_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say you'll.."_

Atemu looked at Yuugi as he sang. Then Bakura and Malik softly sang. Ryou and Marik doing the same but could be barley be heard.

"_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh"_

Yuugi couldn't look away when Atemu looked straight at him. His eyes had widened hearing the lyrics. His eyes had started to shine slightly with unshed tears.

"_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now…Yeahh  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home_

_Oh"_

Atemu then smiled softly moving his hand to his heart and he closed his eyes and kept singing. He saw Yuugi and if he kept staring he might just cry for him. _  
"Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home"_

When the last verse was said everyone had stood and clapped loudly. Hell everyone in Yuugi's group clapped Yuugi himself to. He frowned slightly seeing Tea rush up there hugging him thinking it was for her. He smiled when Atemu glared and pushed her away.

It was his turn now and he made his way to the stage now planning on singing a different song. After telling everyone in the band they all nodded grinning. Yuugi tugged on his guitar and nodded.

"_There's something that I can't quite explain"_

From there Bakura started to play. Yuugi still sining.

"_I'm so in love with you  
you'll never take that away"_

Malik started after that with Marik's electric guitar. Then Yuugi began to play as well. ((Okay everyone when it goes ( ) like that, that's when the other's sing in back up!))

"_and if I said a hundred times before  
expect a thousand more  
you never take that away  
well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see"_

From there Ryou started to play. He was pretty happy Yuugi changed the song from the original one. Or something might have happened…to which he shivered but went back to paying attention and playing.

"_do I try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile  
well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleep-in are you dream in and  
if you're dream in are you dream in of me  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me  
I thought that the world had lost its sway  
(its so hard sometimes)  
then I fell in love with you  
(then came you)  
and you took that away  
(its not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)  
you take away the old  
show me the new  
and I feel like I can fly"_

Atemu was so happy at the moment you couldn't even begin to describe it. His eyes were so bright while watching Yuugi because Yuugi was looking straight at him. He stayed calm though and smiled at him. Yuugi smiling back and when he sang he stopped playing for a little and lifted his arms like he was flying making a lot of people squeal happily.

"_when I stand next to you  
so what if I'm on this phone  
a hundred miles from home  
I take the words you gave  
and send them back to you  
I only want to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see  
do I try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile  
I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleep-in are you dream in and  
if you're dream in are you dream in of me  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me"_

From there Yuugi had gone back to playing. Tea was very angry when she noticed Atemu looked at Yuugi. She huffed in her seat and crossed her arms. 'Wait till I go on I show that Yuugi,' She thought huffing again.

"_well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleep-in are you dream in and  
if you're dream in are you dream in of me  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me  
well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleep-in are you dream in and  
if you're dream in are you dream in of me  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me_

_I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleep-in are you dream in and  
if you're dream in are you dream in of me  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me_

_Oh Oh Oh (serious of oh's)"_

Yuugi had stopped playing again and spun in circles while doing the last verse. He began to dance just bit singing still. When he stopped he was panting softly his face flushed as he smiled brightly at everyone. They whole place was clapping louder and cheering, Yuugi blushed and he bowed. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik bowed as well and left the stage all of them happy. Atemu quickly went to Yuugi's side and blushed slightly. "..Ano…can we talk after this…please," He asked softly unsure. Yuugi smiled slightly and nodded. "Hai," Both went back to sit down next to each other. Joey was slightly glaring but was happy for his best friend. The band sat near them once more and saw then next group. But When she goth up there Serenity was up there to. Said Serenity snapped her fingers and the group started to play. Tristan came up and grabbed another mike grinning. Serenity put in a mask that was Tea face and made sure she could sing. Tristan started off while looking off to the crowd still grinning. Tea had fumed and tried to get up there but people blocked her way.

_(Tristan)_

"_Wanna go for a ride?"  
(Serenity)_

_Sure Ken!!_

_(Tristan)_

_Well...forget it!_

_(Serenity)_

_I'm ugly girl  
My face makes you hurl  
Said have it  
I should bag it  
Acne everywhere  
Unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation  
To Frankenstein's creation  
(Tristan)_

_(You're so ugly, you disgust me)  
(Serenity)_

_I'm a sad, homely girl  
All alone in this world  
I'm as flat as a board  
Thin and lanky _

_(Tristan)_

_You're a doll, get a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Won't go near you cause  
You're breath is stanky  
(Serenity)_

_Don't get touched  
I'm afraid  
Cause guys say I'm an eye sore  
Ooohooh  
(Serenity)_

_I'm ugly girl  
My face makes you hurl  
Said have it  
I should bag it  
Acne everywhere  
Unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation  
To Frankenstein's creation  
(Tristan)_

_You're so ugly, you disgust me  
(S)_

_Boo hoo hoo yeah  
(T)_

_You're so ugly, you disgust me  
(S)_

_Ooooh ooooh  
(Serenity)_

_Oh let's go out and have some fun!_

_(Tristan)_

_Sorry…but you're too damn ugly_

_(S)_

_Oh Screw You Ken!_

When they were done the whole place was laughing. People were out of their seats on the floor laughing. Tea was so red from embarrassment she ran out quickly. Serenity had busted out laughing when she finished taking off the Tea mask. Tristan had fallen off the stage laughing after the song ended as well. Yuugi had tears streaming down his face from laughing his group plus Atemu had the same problem. Even Seto!

To say it was a good day but teacher never said who won.

* * *

Don't worry it not done! Hope you liked this chapter!

PromisedMemories


	9. Chapter 9

_The Winner Is…_

After Serenity and Tristan many played but sucked. When the teacher coughed everyone settled down. "Okay we have counted the votes and there are three winners," Everyone clapped some and waited. "Well since Serenity and Tristan went it was actually Tea's turn so after counter her votes…" She opened a small letter. "The winners are Atemu, Yuugi's band and Tea," She announced. Everyone clapped for Atemu and Yuugi's band but very little for Tea. "Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik do not worry your school knows about this," She only got cheering. "And from there you can choose up to 15 more people to come with you to…," She grinned when a flash went behind her. Everyone gasped and stared. "You will all be going to Disney land for five days!" She said the winning people clapped excited.

Yuugi grinned and looked at his friends. "Hell ya! You guys are so coming!" He said which got cheering from his group. Atemu smiled but frowned. Tea was latched to his arm…again. "Atemu can you believe it! We can spend the five days together!" She squealed happily. "I…rather-," He didn't finish because Yuugi glared at Tea and cut in. "Sorry Tea but Atemu and I have to talk for a minute," He said smiling sweetly. "Dam bitch," He muttered after that.

Tea pouted and looked up at Atemu with large puppy eyes. "Do you really have to? I mean I'm your girlfriend shouldn't I be important I mean more important?" She asked faking a hurt voice. Somewhere in the group some one snorted. Atemu blinked. "When did I say you were my girlfriend?" He asked blinking again. "Atemu! I can't believe y- ""Well believe Tea. For pity sake He's gay and doesn't even like you," Serenity said sighing getting annoyed. Everyone snickered and Atemu couldn't help but laugh a little. He pulled his arm away from a shocked Tea and turned to Yuugi. "…I guess we should go talk," He said softly. Yuugi nodded and turned to the door just as nervous.

When they got to an empty room Yuugi sat on top of the desk and glanced at Atemu. "…I'm sorry," They both said at the same time. They blinked a little. "Hatsukoi (1) why are you sorry?" He asked then blushed at his mistake. (1 First love) Yuugi blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry for not letting you explain what happened with Tea," He said looking out the window. Atemu sighed softly. "Yuugi I wish that never happened. You walked in at the wrong time…Tea…had caught me in an awkward position and she took advantage thinking I wanted to kiss her," He said sighing again.

"I was shocked and angry when you walked in. Shocked that you saw that and you punched me. Angry because Tea…Tea was being an idiot," He said chuckling lightly. "I never knew you could fight," He said smiling a little. Yuugi giggled lightly and sighed. "I'm sorry for that," He muttered as it got silent. "…You know it's been…lonely…since I broke it off," Yuugi said biting back some tears. "Hatsukoi…please…call me Yami again…," He asked softly almost pleadingly. Yuugi looked his eyes shining with UN shed tears. "…Yami…I missed you Yami," He said and let his tears fall. Said Yami quickly went to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you two Hatsukoi," He whispered nuzzling his face in Yuugi's hair a little.

Outside an audience had seen them. Joey glared but yelped a little when Seto hit the side of his head. "Cool it Pup. Yuugi's finally going to be happy for himself. You should be happy to," He said crossing his arms. "Shut up Seto…," He muttered. "Big brother Seto is right you can't always protect him," Serenity said smiling. Duke had his arm around her waist nodding as well. "Ya Joey let him live again," "They're right dude. Plus we are going to Disney land…with food!" Tristan said grinning as Joey thought about this.

"Food!" He said jumping up and down. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik looked them and thought the same thing. 'Our Yuugi hangs around with theses people?' They shook their heads but grinned. "Malik you owe me 20 dollars!" Bakura said grinning. Malik grumbled and gave him his money. "Kura that's mean," Ryou scowled softly giggling. Marik blinked some, "Malik! That was my money," He whined pushing him a little. Malik only shrugged. "Well we live in the same house only fair we share the money to," He said smoothly. Marik growled and stomped on his foot. Malik cringed and now had a limp with his walk. Sesshomaru was annoyed. "Wait…shouldn't we going before they spot us," He suggested and the group agreed going to wait for them.

Tea had tagged along and seethed once more. She left the area and went home. She needed clothes to pack and had to pick her friends. She would not loose her Atemu to a shrimp. "I'll turn him straight dam it!" She proclaimed going to her car. She had been friends with Yuugi since pre-school but things changed and she changed. A first she saw Atemu as a good friend and Yuugi a best friend. But when they grew older Tea wanted Atemu more than a good or best friend. But after seeing him and Yuugi together she gotten jealous and was determined to win him back on her side and life. She huffed as she threw her self on her bed.

Yuugi and Atemu broke apart and smiled at each other. Then Atemu blinked a little. "Yuugi how come you never told me that your grandfather passed away? I mean he did like me to you know," He said smiling softly. Yuugi smiled sadly. "Well I…I can't give an answer in all honesty I thought you wouldn't want to come," He said looking down a little. Atemu lifted his chin with his finger a little. "Hatsukoi I would have come no matter what," He said hugging him once again. Yuugi smiled and nuzzled into his embrace. "Thanks Yami," He said smiling.

After a while they got of the empty classroom holding hands. As they walked the group was waiting for them outside. Joey was the first one to come up to them. "Ok listen Atemu I know you and Yug are back together but screw up again I'll beat the crap out of ya," He said and held out his hand. Atemu blinked. "You're supposed to shake it dumb ass," He said causing said dumb ass to blush and nod. He shook his hand quickly. Serenity glared at her older brother but smiled sweetly to Atemu. "Sorry for his manners he just happy that his best friend is happy again I mean fully," She said smiling. Tristan, Duke, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik welcomed him in the group. Though the band members knew it already. Sesshomaru only tolerated him because he was now Yuugi's boyfriend and second Kagome would kill him for being 'mean' as she put.

"Well guys it's time to pack for the trip," Yuugi said smiling. "I asked the teacher how long it was and it was extended to two weeks," Seto said as the walked to the front of the school. Yuugi being Yuugi spoke, "Shouldn't we tell Tea…," He said and that got him strange looks. "Hatsukoi why would you want to inform her," Atemu asked curious. "Well she…might pack for five days," Yuugi said innocently. "Well then let's not tell her I want to see what she does," Duke said grinning. Yuugi only shook his head. "You are all mean…," He said crossing his arms. "Yuugi your way to nice sometimes," Atemu said chuckling giving his Hatsukoi a small kiss on his cheek making the smaller one blush.

Sesshomaru then remembered something. "Yuugi can Inuyasha, Rin, and Kagome come?" He asked almost forgetting them. To that Yuugi leaped at Sesshomaru his arms around his neck and his legs around his upper stomach. "…Inu…yasha…"He said calmly glaring at Sesshomaru. Who in turn gulped? Or was that a prayer. Sesshomaru tried to stay calm. "Yes…he said his was sorry really…," He tried to defend his younger half brother failing.

"Sorry?! That's all he said sorry!? He thought I was a girl!" Yuugi said as he was pulled off Sesshomaru. Duke held Yuugi biting back a laugh. "Hey wasn't he the one who kissed you?" Joey said thinking on it. "Ya on one of their visits," Seto cut in thinking on it. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised they were their when it happened. "And slapped your butt," Serenity added. Bakura was laughing on the side his arms crossing over his sides trying to keep from falling. Marik and Malik were coughing trying not to laugh. Ryou was near Atemu trying to calm the jealous once more boyfriend.

Yuugi was still remembered and had nightmares for months. "Come on he found a girl…a real girl," Sesshomaru said snickering. "Her name is Kikyo, Kagome's cousin," He added. Yuugi pouted and huffed looking like a small child. "Fine…he can come Kikyo can come to if she wants," He said caving in. "Okay also…Kikyo is known to flirt…," He quickly added and started to speed home leaving a dirt trail. Yuugi blinked a couple times and looked around his group and narrowed his eyes. "Sesshomaru!!" He called after him. "I'm sorry!" Came his distant reply. Everyone groaned. "She might be like Tea you know," Joey said groaning. Seto clapped. "Way to go pup you got one right," He muttered causing Joey to blush.

"Can you stop flirting and just ask each other out for pity sake!" Serenity said annoyed causing both teens to blush. Seto glared still blushing. Joey glared at his sister as well and crossed his arms. Then both said stubborn teens started to argue. Everyone started to talk over them. Atemu felt happy again. He was thrilled to be with his angel again. Though was still jealous about the Inuyasha scene.

After everyone got to their homes Atemu came in humming happily. He saw his father…dancing again. "Dad for the love of Ra! Why must you dance?!" He asked as his father twirled like a ballerina. "Son dance makes good luck! Son has gotten good luck yes?" Which cause Atemu to blink a little then smiled. "Hmm I see then you can do whatever you want to make good luck," He said grinning. "Wait where's mom?" He asked looking around. "Wife…went to your room," He said still dancing. "Heard about a trip and is packing for son," He added which made Atemu scramble up stairs. "Mom!" He stopped his mom from putting in a…leather shirt. "Wait never mind you can pack for me," He said seeing what she had put in his suitcase. "Wow maybe dad isn't crazy about the dance thing," He muttered and went to make dinner.

Yuugi was complaining to Sesshomaru and making threats to him. Kagome was on the computer watching them. They had set up a video chat thing. "Now boys Kikyo knows to behave," She said sighing. "Kagome," Yuugi said in a whiny voice. "That's not fair Sessho took off quickly when he told us! That means she's bad!" He said glaring at Sesshomaru. "Well I don't see you telling Atemu about your recording deal thing and you have to sing at Disney Land! It makes the Kikyo thing harmless!" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms meaning he won.

"Sessho! Look what you did," Kagome said glaring at her husband. Yuugi was now in the corner pouting and crying. Sesshomaru blinked and started to panic. "Kagome I can not handle Yuugi crying! I can't even handle you when you cry!" He said still panicking. Kagome smirked. "You just pissed off a pregnant woman so I'll just leave and let you 'handle' this as you've said," The screen went blank. Sesshomaru looked at the screen in a daze but then saw Yuugi crying and tried to make him happy. "Little one if you don't pack then you can't go with Atemu," He coaxed lightly. "Why so you can tell him I'm a rock star!" He cried throwing a pillow at him.

"No I was just being me. I'm sorry little one. You can tell him when you're ready," He added quickly then saw Yuugi sniffling while he calmed down. "…I guess…," He then nodded smiling suddenly. "Ya! I can do that!" He then ran upstairs and got packing giggling. With Yuugi being himself again the house felt…warmer. Any sadness was gone and as if his grandpa didn't pass away. Everything was going right for once…well again. Sesshomaru did a victory dance and flipped off the computer screen. "Take that! I did it!" He said proudly. Kagome then reappeared on the screen. "Yes and the dance was caught on tape. Next time make sure you logged off as well jerk!" Kagome said logging off completely. Sesshomaru stalked off sulking slightly. "I can never do nothin!" He muttered going upstairs.

* * *

Sorry about the wait! I had writers block for a long time! T.T.

PromisedMemories.


	10. Chapter 10

_So who is sharing with who? Concert time!  
_

Right now Yuugi, Atemu, Joey, Sesshomaru, Tristan, Seto, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome, and Kikyo were on the plane. Plus Tea, and Kim. When Yuugi saw Kikyo he thought he was okay until Kikyo got to close to Atemu. Kagome only laughed nervously while Sesshomaru rubbed her stomach gently. He was making sure not make eye contact with Yuugi knowing he was glaring at him. Inuyasha was blushing remembering what he done to Yuugi. When they landed conversations fallowed as they all waited to be picked up.

"So…you still mad?" He asked innocently which Joey smacked him on the head for. Rin had only hugged Yuugi to death and only let go when his' cheeks were turning blue.

Duke and Serenity were off to the side typing everything. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were making sure their instruments were okay. Yuugi broke apart from the group and went over to them. "Marik did you bring you're violin?" Yuugi asked in a whisper. "Ya I made sure to remember the notes you gave me on the new song," He whispered back. "Bakura does Serenity know the lyrics?" He asked looking at him. "Yup she brought them incase to," He said smiling. "Ryou drums set?" "Yes Yuugi no calm down the songs you choose are great for the show," He said softly giving him a hug which Yuugi returned.

"I guess," He sighed softly and shook his head and looked out the window as they waited. "I can't believe we are actually doing this," He stated running his hand threw his hair. No one spoke seeing they couldn't find the words. After a while Ryou spoke up. "Well from here I guess we are on are own. I mean Pegasus made sure we got to do anything we wanted with the albums," He said smiling. "That's right so we can make everything kick ass!" Bakura said grinning. Yuugi looked at the two and started to laugh relaxing. "I guess you're right huh," He said and then glanced at Atemu. "…I didn't tell Yami yet," He said still looking at him.

Atemu blinked and turned towards Yuugi and smiled lovingly. Yuugi blushed and smiled back and looked back to the group who had their eyes on him. "…Yuugi…you have to tell him some time on this trip he can't be told through a microphone," A frustrated Malik said. "He's right Yuugi," Marik said. Yuugi was going to reply but there was a honk and all the teens looked outside. Sure enough a huge limo was present for everyone to fit.

They grabbed their things and climbed in. Tea managing to sit next Atemu and Kikyo on the other side. Yuugi looked royally pissed watching the two girls trying to flirt with Atemu. Kagome patted Yuugi on the head but only got a glare then the glare went to Sesshomaru who found looking out the window interesting. Inuyasha being an idiot only shrugged and started to listen to his iPod. The band mates (meaning Serenity to!) glanced at Yuugi and quickly started to talk.

"So who's sharing a room with whom?" Ryou asked. "Kagome is sharing with me," Sesshomaru said smiling a little. "Ryou you're with me," Bakura said grinning. "Malik with me," Marik said smiling. "I don't mind having Atemu with me," Tea said to cheerfully. Yuugi was slightly livid. "Kikyo is with me," Inuyasha said yawning. "I rather share with my boyfriend," Atemu spoke up smiling. Tea glared at Yuugi then smiled sweetly. "Yuugi I don't think you mind that I share with At-," "Actually _Tea _I do mind so I guess you will have your own room oh wait Kim is with you so there you go," He said trying not to look smug. "Duke and Serenity is with each other then Seto with Joey," Yuugi said smiling calming down. "Tristan and Rin I suppose," Ryou said looking up thinking on it. Yuugi nodded. "Okay then everything is settled," He said smiling. Inside he was dancing singing 'Tea the bitch, Kikyo is Kinky-ho,' He then started to laugh evilly forgetting where he was.

"Oi…Yuugi lost it," Bakura said watching his little friend laughing loudly and evilly might he add. Atemu moved from his seat and placed a hand on Yuugi's forehead. "Huh?" Yuugi said snapping out of it. "Hatsukoi you were…laughing in a disturbing way," He said worried. "Oh…eh I was thinking," He said laughing nervously. After that the limo was stopped. They had gone to Disney Land first because Yuugi and his band needed to perform before they could go to the hotel.

"Serenity got everything?" Yuugi asked stepping out of the limo. "Ya I'll go and check us in with the manager," She said going into the crowd. Yuugi only went ahead and started to set up. They had been taken to the backstage to set. "Okay the only people that should be up there are Serenity, Marik, and Ryou," Yuugi said making sure the instruments worked. "Bakura, Malik you guys are going to tune up for the next song," Yuugi said and received nods. "The rest you guys can go sit down and wait for the show to start," Yuugi spoke again. Everyone said good luck well not everyone. After about twenty minutes of making Serenity practice some verses of lyrics. Yuugi peeked out of the curtains and saw many…more than thousands of people in the stadium. He looked up and saw even more people.

He shook off his nervousness and turned on the microphone and stepped out. "All right! Everyone I'm Yuugi the lead of this band. Our name is Secret Life!" His ears ached when everyone cheered. He plastered a smile on his face. "Well I'll will love introduce part of our band welcome Serenity," From the stage it was pitch black came a light and it showed Serenity waving.

She had on a head set and her clothes now looked like she came out of the street. "Ryou on the drums," The then shined in the middle back and Ryou stood and waved smiling and sat back down he was in black jeans and red shirt. "And Marik on the violin," Now Marik was dressed in a suit. It was a light grey that fit him like a second skin but also bagged a little. His violin posed on his shoulder. Yuugi looked out and saw many girls with their parents and dressed…too much. He shook his and smiled softly out to the crowd. "This song is called Price or Perfection only three of my band mates are performing the song then you guys will meet the others in a bit have fun!" He waved and walked back stage and heard Ryou start. The drums were loud and strong then next the violin and Serenity. Marik closed his eyes as he played. Serenity's voice was soft yet powerful.

"_She was the perfect daughter  
a general slave to  
societal standards, premedical major  
she studied at Stanford  
polite, nice behavior  
the model minority you wanted to hate but  
beneath the veneer were tears in discretion  
a build up of 21 years of oppression and  
clear so she questioned  
her life and her future  
did a profession in medicine suit her  
or did it just stifle  
her life in a cycle  
made her think thoughts of dark suicidal"_

Many people in the crowd looked to their parents hoping they would listen to the song. While the mothers glanced down to their daughters, brothers knowing how their sister felt and hoping their parents would set them free.

"_Tendencies she pretends to be  
just fine on the outside but can you see  
what lurks beneath  
the deep exterior  
never knew why she still feel inferior  
worked so hard but forever disgust  
cause all her endeavors were never enough  
and that's the price of perfection  
you gotta keep steppin  
you never get rest from the internal questions  
the price of perfection  
you might lose direction  
on your quest when you fight for acceptance  
the price of perfection  
make this a lesson  
what's it all worth when you search your reflection  
the price of perfection  
life is a blessin  
so why spend it all on the price of perfection  
urban princess with certain limits  
her family imposed predetermined interest  
that maps out her life  
the various means  
her parents would need to vicariously  
live life through her triumphs  
she was their vessel"_

Marik was swaying a little as he played. Little beads of sweat forming as he played. He moved his fingers to make the correct tune. Every song they ever played had meaning so he poured his heart into his instruments. Ryou doing the same. He closed his eyes as he banged his head to the beat. Serenity looked around as she sang searching each face in the crowd.

Her own mother had done something like this to her and she asked Yuugi to write a song for her. She sang strongly making sure everyone heard what she had to say/sing.

"_To fix their failures the past they can't let go regretful  
cause truly  
girl had potential and promise  
the voice of an angel in concert  
she threw it all away  
smoked two packs a day  
can't deal with the stress  
she's losing her brain, she chose to refrain  
from social gatherings  
no one knew she was close to unraveling  
and that's her forte, master of disguise  
also her doorway the path to her demise  
trapped in her lies  
the dangerous odds  
the mad sacrifice to maintain the facade  
and that's the price of perfection  
you gotta keep steppin  
you never get rest from the internal questions  
the price of perfection  
you might lose direction  
on your quest when you fight for acceptance  
the price of perfection  
make this a lesson  
what's it all worth when you search your reflection  
the price of perfection  
life is a blessin  
so why spend it all on the price of perfection  
the price of her perfection  
her pride kept her checked in  
never was the one to go crying for attention  
and why should she mention  
the struggles under the surface  
who'd take her serious? she appeared perfect  
so perfect, that's why she's deserted  
why she can't help forgetting seatbelts on purpose  
swerving her Lexus with a death wish  
heart hollowed out by a tiffanies necklace a gift from her father  
who loved her, but bothered  
to only show love through material barter  
constricted confinement, she drifted in silence  
showing defiance through inflicted violence  
upon herself  
felt the war persist  
wearing, long sleeves hiding scars on her wrist  
in search of some options  
she turned to her toxins  
amphetamine pills kept in cigarette boxes  
she figured she'd stop when she finally replaced  
the look of disappointment in mom and dads face  
too gone and too late  
she withdrew in herself  
dropped out of school  
and ruined her health  
she pushed it all aside, her arrogant pride  
relied too much on Heinekens and heroin highs  
that's how the heroine dies, alone in her car  
with perfection and a bullet wound she gazed at the stars...  
she gazed at the stars...  
and that's the price of perfection you gotta keep steppin...  
the price of perfection..  
Lose direction...  
fight for acceptance...  
The price of perfection make this a lesson...  
when you search your reflection...  
The price of perfection, life is a blessing...  
Don't spend it all on the price of perfection  
the price of perfection life is a blessing...  
she didn't know why 'til she died from perfection..._

_'til she died from perfection...  
didn't know why 'til she died from perfection_

When the song finished Yuugi stepped out. Ryou stood and bowed a little. Marik looked out to the crowd and bowed as well. Serenity didn't bow but went to Yuugi's side. "Hello again," Yuugi said smiling. "Our songs have meanings and I hope you all understand," Yuugi said and nodded to Serenity. "Mothers, Fathers listen open your eyes and heart you might kill your own child with out knowing it if don't show love buying nice things doesn't help only words and you can," She said smiling.

Everyone clapped loudly yelling and cheering. Yuugi then grinned. "Well time for you all to meet the rest," He only got more cheering. "Meet Bakura on the guitar," Bakura came out waving and took his place. "Malik on the electric guitar," He came out waving as well. "Now Marik will be switching to the keyboard now so lets get this party started," Yuugi placing on his head set. "Serenity is going to go and cool down so hope you guys don't mind us!" Yuugi said smiling. He clapped his hand and Ryou started to play first grinning. Yuugi then began to sing.

"_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes"  
_

Yuugi pointed to himself for the first to words then two fingers to Tea and Kikyo. He started to dance a little and went on his toes and pretended to fall but shot up straight. Everyone else started to play and sing the next verse with Yuugi.

"_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby"_

He winked into the crowed and started to clap and started to make hand movements in the air meaning for everyone to join him. Then he started to sing by himself again. Though Bakura was the back up after. ((The words in the parenthesis are Bakura))

_(Come on girl)  
I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself  
Back"_

To make some laugh Yuugi grabbed the front of his own shirt and tried to pull back but stopped after a while.

"_High heels (high heels),  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath  
_(Everyone sings in this part and ends at baby!)_  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby  
Walk in the room,  
All I can see is you,  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it too  
_(Only Yuugi)_  
I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby _

(Everyone)

_I'm sinking into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby  
_((Malik and Marik sing at the same time (means Bakura, Yuugi, and Ryou) ))  
_Yeah, its burning up  
In this place tonight  
The brothers singing loud (and we're feeling right!)  
Get up and dance (don't try and fight it!)  
Naw, for real (and thats no lie!)  
Stop, drop and roll (and touch the floor!)  
(It keeps on burnin' up)  
More and more!  
I got JB with me, layin' it down  
Come on boys  
let's bring the chorus around!_

(Everyone)

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby  
_(Yuugi)_  
Burning up, burning up for you baby"_

Yuugi had began to dance while he sang again making everyone cheer louder. Bakura and the others were having enough fun with the song. When it ended Yuugi had winked into the crowed once more and waved. "I hope everyone had fun today because we will be here everyday for the next two weeks!" He shouted happily into the crowed. "Have fun everyone and don't forget Secret Life!" He waved and everyone ran off stage.

While the place emptied out Yuugi and the whole gang were talking in the back. "Kura we rocked!" Yuugi said jumping on his back laughing. "All that worries for no reason," Bakura teased smiling. Ryou giggled a little also happy with the turn out Serenity doing the same. Malik and Marik were grinning ear to ear. Atemu was the first to appear and gave Yuugi a tight hug. "That was great Yuugi," He said honestly giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Yami," He said blushing.

Everyone cheered for the band hugging them happily. Tea was grumbling saying they weren't that great which she got a swift kick from Kagome. Who looked innocent? I think not! Kim made sure to stay away from Joey, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Kikyo was slightly mad that Yuugi pointed at her and huffed sitting off to the side. After everything settled down they all decided to go to the hotel to rest.

* * *

Hey everyone! I had to put the Jonas song on here! Sorry but it seemed to fit for now! For those who want to know the songs I used in the whole story email me or you can wait so I can name the songs!

PromisedMemories.


	11. Chapter 11

_A Day Out In Disney Land _

Yuugi was glad that he got to share a room with Atemu. He had a rude awakening. He had heard noise and sat groggily and looked around at Atemu's bed and screamed loudly. Atemu jumped up his eyes shooting then he looked at what Yuugi was screaming about and he himself started to scream. "Ahhhhhh!" They're screams waking everyone. The band was first to run into the room and they covered their eyes quickly. Serenity shrieked and through a blanket at the opposing figure. "My eyes!" The band yelled running around. Ryou had started to cry being scared. "Tea for the love of humanity but a shirt on!" Yuugi said his eyes closed tightly.

Tea's face was red and she ran out of the room. She snuck in to wake up Atemu in a surprise but that didn't work when Yuugi had woken up. Then Atemu woke need she says more. Ryou was being hugged by Kagome and patted his head. Bakura had paled trying to get sick. Malik and Marik had laughed at first but shut their eyes for protection.

Yuugi groaned and fell back on the bed. "Every she's gone and we have to sing a duet with her…." He said remembering and smacked his head. "She better have learned the song lets get ready Atemu you have to sing with us too," He added rubbing his eyes.

Atemu nodded also rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly already knowing the song that they are supposed to sing. Everyone left and began to get ready. Yuugi had gone with leather again and started to straighten his hair. Atemu pulled on black baggy pants with a graffiti graphic shirt. He looked over at Yuugi and blinked. "Why are doing that with you're hair?" He asked slightly hurt that Yuugi wasn't going back to his star shaped hair. Yuugi blinked and laughed lightly still straitening. "Well my hair is way shorter and it would be too weird to have that hair style again. I'll put it back once my hair is long enough again," He added quickly seeing the sadness flash in Atemu's eyes but then was bright with happiness.

After placing on their shoes they all met up at the lobby. Kim coughed a little and gained everyone's attention. "Tea said she would meet you all at the theater stage," She said looking down. Sesshomaru sighed. "All right tell her she better make it. Everyone start heading into the limo," He stayed back with Kagome so they all could settle in. Yuugi was happy and skipped to the limo smiling. Atemu shook his head but smiled. Duke was glad he stayed asleep for the morning and didn't see Tea. Serenity dragged him to the limo smiling. Tristan and Rin after behind them Seto and Joey after and so forth.

When they arrived Yuugi blinked when he got out the limo first. "…Shin?!" He asked he had forgotten about her because she hadn't shown up in school for a while and wasn't there for the battle of the bands thing. "Yup I figured you would win!" She squealed and trapped him in tight hug. Atemu stepped out and seethed silently. He was jealous once more. Yuugi laughed and hugged her back then grinned. "Hey Shin if Tea doesn't the part do you mind filling in?" Yuugi asked grinning still. Shin giggled and nodded. "Is the song Rebirthing?" She asked tilting her head smiling. Yuugi nodded Shin then giggled again and nodded. "Sure will do," She then skipped off to back stage.

"Okay Atemu you can go over the lyrics again real quick," Yuugi said turning serious. Atemu muttered a fine slowly getting over his jealousy. "Bakura, Malik go over your parts with you're guitars," He said and received nods as replies. "Ryou and Marik keyboard and drums," Nods again. He then looked to Serenity. "Okay you and Shin can go over you're parts until Tea comes," He said smiling. They both nodded and headed off to a less hectic area. After a while Yuugi was tapping his foot and glanced at his watch.

"…It's 4:30 where the hell is Tea," He said trying to stay calm. He looked out and saw many people starting to fill the seats. He then heard a door open and the things voice ring out. "The queen is here!" Tea said in a shiny outfit. Her skirt bright pink and her shirt bright yellow Yuugi gawked and smacked his head. "Tea! You were supposed to dress in the clothes Serenity got you!" He said growling. Tea pouted. "But those were…ugly and it looked poor," She said trying to look cute. "Kikyo helped me out so ha!" She said huffing. Yuugi's hand twitched.

"That's it! Shin!!" He said in a whiny voice making him sound cute. Said whiny name popped up. "Yes?" She asked smiling. "You're in. I can't take it. Tea is not dressed properly and it looks like she doesn't know the song" Yuugi said and then came a shriek. "What you can't do that!" "Yes I can and you were late and also it is my band!" He then stormed grabbing his head set while he did. He then pulled the curtain back and stepped up and waved to the people who began cheering and whistling.

"Hey everyone! I know it's says Tea Gardner will be singing but change of plans," There were shouts of confusion. "Now I want to introduce my good friend Shin!" He moved his hand behind the curtain and Shin came out waving. "She is really an awesome singer and better for this song. So I hope you enjoy!" People only clapped.

"Alright on the guitar's Bakura and Malik," He announced and the curtains moved out of the way and the lights shined on the two. "On keyboard Marik and on drums Ryou," People cheered once again for the four while the lights shined once more. "Vocals is me and Serenity and our guests joining us for this song is Atemu and Shin give it up for my band Secret Life!" The whole place was again was cheering and whistling.

Marik started quickly with both guitars quickly coming. Ryou then started bopping his head to the beat. Yuugi and Atemu began to sing their voices combined. ((Okay _this Yuugi and Atemu. __This Shin and Serenity. _This is Yuugi, Atemu, Shin and Serenity. Hope you get it))

"_I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died"_

Yuugi rose his hand and when he sang "I take you in," He held it out to Atemu who took it. They both then faced the crowd and sang once more. Ryou started to hit much harder on his drums. Malik and Bakura where slightly nervous for the notes were pretty hard. Marik has okay since he practiced._  
_

"_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you __and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow__  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you __everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow__  
Right now  
Right now_

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to"_

The girls sang there parts grinning. Shin then went up to Yuugi who wrapped his arms around and they began to dance a little. Serenity and Atemu doing the same as they sang. When the next verse came the pretended to freeze as the girls looked like they were trapped.

"_I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you __and me__  
__Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
__Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you __everything__  
__Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)  
__Bridge  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
__Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive  
_  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you __and me__  
__Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow__  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you __everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)  
__Right now __(I come alive somehow)  
__Right now __(I come alive somehow)"_

After the song everyone had stood up and cheered. Yuugi smiled and waved to them all. "Well thanks for listening! We all will be here riding the rides and such!" He waved and everyone ran off the stage. "Okay that so great everyone," Yuugi said smiling. All his friends had left earlier to get in line. They heard the song before and stayed half way through the beginning.

"Good thing Duke left," Serenity said laughing. "Ya I forgot to tell him about adding the dancing," Yuugi said innocently. They all laughed but then Ryou nudged Yuugi giving him a knowing look. Yuugi gulped and grabbed Atemu and pulled him away from the group.

"Yuugi what's wrong?" Atemu asked tilting his head. Yuugi looked down and muttered something. "What," Atemu asked blinking. "…I said…I'm going on tour after this…for…six months," He said not looking up. Atemu was shocked. "…What!?" He asked backing away from Yuugi. "You tell me this now and we only have two weeks then…your gone!?" He said his voice rising. Yuugi looked away to the side. "I…I don't know what to tell you. I was planning to tell you at the battle but I forgot then…I remembered I couldn't bring myself to tell you," He said softly. Atemu shook his head. "Six…months…," Atemu whispered. "Yami-," Yuugi didn't finish because when he looked up Atemu had ran from him away from everyone not sure where to go.

Atemu had begun to cry a little and didn't want them to see. He was probably over reacting but he just got Yuugi back only for him to get taken away from half a year. He didn't know what to say or react at that point. He ran blindly his head hurting from thinking of Yuugi gone.

Yuugi had hoped it would have gone better but he cursed to himself. He hurt his Yami and himself. He glared at everyone tears going down his face. Ryou hid behind Bakura quickly. Malik doing the same with Marik. Serenity and Shin stepped away and went to find the others.

Yuugi and Atemu right now were sad and pissed. Not really a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Things are slow at the moment!

PromisedMemories.


	12. Chapter 12

_Gone For Now…_

After the trip everything had been tense. Sure they al had fun but Atemu refused to look at Yuugi and Yuugi refused to look at Atemu. Duke had knew and had gotten over it because Serenity had quiet the band.

_Flashback:_

_She was pacing back and forth waiting for the others to come. Yuugi appeared first and asked, "Okay were here what did you need to tell us," He asked smiling. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik came in smiling as well because they had pulled a prank. Well two of the four did. Serenity sat down on the bed and looked down. "…I'm out Yuugi…I don't want to be part of the band," She said softly. Everyone one was shocked. Yuugi smiled sadly. "…I understand…but promise us something?" He asked a little. Serenity nodded tears threatening to spill over. "Promise us to be there when we need you," He said and to that Serenity broke down. She loved them but she couldn't leave Duke. Bakura and the others started to joke they themselves trying not to cry. "Hey don't be such a girl and cry Serenity," He said sniffling. "I-I'm not crying its you!" That lifted the sad air. They joked around a little still sad but would turn out fine. The others (not the band) didn't know about the change. _

_End flashback_

As simple it was to let go of the band Yuugi couldn't do that. He created the band and he was going to serve its name. Secret Life. The plane was landing and he looked at Atemu who was seated between Kikyo and Tea. Hurt flashed in his eyes as he flirted back. He looked out the window and sighed sadly. He closed his eyes letting him self cry silently. Joey who was next to him patted his shoulder softly. "Yug…it's going to be okay," He said softly. He only nodded. After landing they saw Pegasus. "Yuugi boy there you are," He said happily. Yuugi nodded and forced a smile. "Hey Max," He started to walk over his band fallowing. Well minus one. Serenity stood there sadly. Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik hugged her gently and walked with Yuugi. Duke was confused. "…Why aren't you going with them?" He asked softly. Serenity looked at him and smiled once more sadly. "..I couldn't leave you…," Was all she said and Duke hugged her tightly as she cried.

Atemu watched as Yuugi the love of his life left. He had guilt in his heart because of what he did. He wanted to hug him good bye he wanted to tell him good bye before he left. But Kikyo and Tea had stopped him. Then…

"Yuugi!" It was Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shin who called out his name quickly. Said boy stopped and turned side ways and smiled. "Yes?" He asked he was surprised when He was hugged. Sesshomaru ruffled his hair. "You better remember to come back to us," He said softly smiling a little. Kagome being with child was crying hard. "I'm going to miss you so much," She ranted crying. Shin looked down and hugged him crying as well. "Me too Yuugi," Yuugi had tears down his face his well. "…I'm going to miss you all to and don't worry I will come back," He hugged them back and went off. After that day everyone had tried to stay friends. Joey had kept the group together with Seto's help. It worked everyone was kept happy. It has been two months now. Yuugi's band was popular. Magazines cover TV reports. Everyone was happy but behind the smiles sadness clouded their heads.

-Time Skip-

Four months has gone by. Joey was sitting in Seto's mansion with everyone. The radio was on and everyone stilled when they heard the Dj's voice. "Okay everyone here's a song from Secret Life. Its called 4 am Forever. Before anything here are Yuugi and his band mates Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik," He announced. "Hey everyone hope you guys like our music. 4 am Forever was inspired for all my friends back home. I hope you enjoy," With that the music began.

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away_

_4 AM forever_

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away_

_4 AM forever_

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter_

_4 AM forever_

_Maybe one day when I can move along  
Maybe someday when you can hear this song  
You won't let it slip away_

_4 AM forever_

_And I'd wish the sun would never come  
It's 4 AM and you are done  
I hope you know you're letting go  
It's 4 AM and I'm alone_

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter_

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter_

_4 AM forever..._

After the song the DJ spoke again. "Well everyone I hope you enjoyed that. Yuugi have anything else to say before you go?" "Sure. Well guys at him to say I haven't forgotten you. Oh Joey Bakura said if you don't ask 'money bags' out then when we come back he's going to personally help you," In the background you can hear Bakura laugh evilly shouting 'that's right puppy' the DJ laughed along with the band. "Well thanks for stopping by! Bye for now," With that another song came on.

Joey had been happy then mad. "Dam it even for away Bakura still won't leave me alone!" He said groaning. Everyone had laughed at him happy. They were all happy that Yuugi had written a song for them all. They glanced at Atemu nervously and found he was flirting with Tea. He acted like he hadn't heard the song. It hurt his heart but he refused to give in. He was just stubborn as Yuugi. He said friends. So Yuugi saw him as friend once more. Only a friend.

Shin glared and yelled frustrated. "Atemu Yami you bastard!" She shouted. She was tired of it all. "Yuugi was trying to let you cool down but you do this!" She yelled again pointing to Tea. "He loves you and you freaking go and flirt with Tea shamelessly! God you freaking son of bitch!" She started to throw things at him. Joey was trying to hold her back. "When Yuugi comes no wait I'm going to call Yuugi and tell him! I hope he extends his tour! You slimy ass whole you're only hurting him and he doesn't know," She growled trying not to sob. .

Atemu was dodging the things thrown at him. He glared hearing all the words knowing they were true. His eyes widen hearing what she said. "You don't know anything Shin! What I do is none of your business," Wrong thins to say to a pissed off girl. He was tackled and both were fighting each other. The other's trying to pull them apart. "He's my friend you're his boyfriend figure it out you ass," She tried to punch him they rolled around the ground yelling at each other. "Go screw your self Shin Yuugi and I are over the day he left was the day we broke," He said and Shin stopped. Everyone stared at him sadly. He was crying and he didn't know it. He stood up glaring at everyone. "What are you all starring at!?" He asked angrily.

He felt something run down his cheek and went to wipe it away. He froze when he felt his cheek wet. "…Tear…" He tried to wipe them away again as more came down. "No I'm not sad…I'm happy damit," He started to scratch his tears away but Seto stopped him. "Atemu stop telling your self lies and face it!" He said slightly growling. "……" Atemu had begun to sob. Everyone looked at him sadly as he stood there his eyes closed tightly. "…Why…why…why!?" He asked him self falling to the floor on his knees sobs racking his body. Shin looked to him and approached him and knelt down. She hugged him a little. "I'm sorry for what I did but open you're eyes," She whispered nuzzling his head gently. More sobs and Shin rocked him a little claming him down. Everyone glanced at around the group and their eyes landed on Tea. Serenity glared and grabbed her arm. She had enough as well. She threw here out and smirked. "Out whore," Was all she said and slammed the door.

After that everyone had grown stronger their bond more powerful. Each day at school proved hard but when they had each other it was reassuring. Sesshomaru was in charge of the game shop for now. Said Fluffy had the radio on and what he heard made him grin. He started to make phone calls. In minutes everyone was the shop. "What is it Fluffy?" Joey asked yawning. He ignored the name and spoke, "Secret Life has a new song out I think you should hear it," He said the last part looking at Atemu. Who blinked a little. He then went to the computer and went to the radio station website. He clicked the song and music played.

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun  
_

_Will we make a mark, this time  
Will we always say we tried_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out_

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark, this time  
will we always say we tried_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out_

_(Music Break)_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Waiting till the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
Listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Waiting till the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
Listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found_

_Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your.._

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your.._

"Hey this Yuggi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik," They all said you could hear the happiness in their voices. "We hoped you liked our song. This was inspired by Yuugi's love interest. Atemu Yami" Bakura said snickering softly. "Also inspired by our love interest as well," They whole band said together. Yuugi's voice came on again and you could hear the love in his voice. "…Yami I'm sorry I never told you sooner please forgive me know I love you still," He said and then that was the end.

Atemu was blushing softly then started to giggle like a school girl. "He still loves me," He began to dance around. Everyone even Joey was happy that he was okay.

Tristan backed up a little. "Um this is weird Atemu is a girl err acting like a love sick girl," He corrected himself. Everyone laughed and patted his back.

After that Atemu was always smiling. His parents heard the song and they were crazy even more so. They danced and teased their son who would blush brightly and ignore them.

* * *

Thanks for waiting!

Promised Memories.


	13. Chapter 13

_Time's up!_

Today was the day Yuugi was supposed to be back. Everyone was waiting at his house skipping school. They were all waiting all trying to keep calm. Though he never showed. Only Bakura, Malik came in the door. "Atemu Yuugi said he was waiting for you at YOU'RE house," He stressed the word. Atemu was out of the game shop in a flash. Ryou and Marik came in panting. They had run trying to get away from the fans. "Dam you Kura!" Ryou said patting his chest catching his breath. Everyone looked the four and glomped them. "You're all back!" They were showered with hugs and kisses from the girls. "Yup we are oh good thing we ditched Yuugi at Atemu's house have you met his parents hold crap talk about weird," Bakura said crossing his arms. "…Though when we left him he was being…" He couldn't find the words. Everyone laughed happy that they're group was once more complete.

At Atemu's house Yuugi was being asked questions. "You're my son's love yes?" The father asked trying to look intimidating. Yuugi bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Yes Mr. Grey," He said then Atemu's mother came up and started to hug Yuugi to death. The reason why Atemu called Yami because that was his middle name his full name was Atemu Yami Grey. No one ever called him Yami only Yuugi was allowed.

Yuugi tried to get away but no avail. Then to make things worse Atemu's dad joined in hugging Yuugi to death. The door was slammed open and both parents let poor Yuugi go. Yuugi breathed in happily but was tackled to the floor. He groaned and looked up a little and found Atemu nuzzling him. "Yuugi!" He said lovingly. "Hey Yami," He said hugging him. Atemu's parents started to take pictures. They kept taking pictures while they stood. "Mom! Dad! Please stop that," Atemu said groaning. Yuugi laughed and kissed Atemu's cheek lightly. He blushed and his parents took another picture. "Yami let them take the picture's their happy that you're happy," He said smiling.

"We approve son make good choice," They said in a sing song voice. Atemu groaned again but sighed letting them win. "So Yami will you forgive me?" Yuugi asked looking at him. Atemu smiled. "Of course! I missed you to much," He gave Yuugi a tight hug until Yuugi started to loose breath. He let g o quickly and Yuugi patted his chest. "Now I see were you get you're hugs from," He said laughing a lightly.

Yuugi spent the night at Atemu's house. (Nothing happened! You nasty's) He was allowed to use the guest bedroom. The morning was very eventful. Yuugi blinked open and screamed. Atemu's mom was in his room dancing while Atemu's dad danced his son's room. He heard a scream then, "Dad for the love of what's left of you're dignity but some clothes on!" He then laughed and was glad Atemu's mom was wearing clothes.

They headed out quickly Yuugi teasing Atemu about what happened. When they reached the game shop they saw a huge crowed. They all screamed when they saw Yuugi. He forced a smile and began to sign autographs. His band mates came out getting the same reactions and soon began to sign as well. "Okay everyone sorry but I need to get into my house," He said getting through the door. Everyone quickly followed and Atemu locked the door so the fans wouldn't get in.

Yuugi was tackled for the second time and each time he got up he got tackled by another person. "…I'm back for one day and you already try to kill me," He whined and groaned getting up. Everyone laughed and Bakura spoke up, "So what happened after we left you with Atemu's parents," He asked innocently. Yuugi glared and threw Sesshomaru's math book at him. You could hear a 'thunk' and Yuugi laughing doubling over. "You're head is empty," He laughed out. Ryou covered his mouth his body shaking trying not to laugh. Malik and Marik fell over after Yuugi said that. Seto and Sesshomaru tried not snicker or smile and dam that was hard. Atemu was biting his laugh back like everyone else. Bakura growled and huffed rubbing his head. "Any way you guys we might have a problem with attending school," Ryou said after calming down. Yuugi gulped and Malik and Marik looked innocent. Bakura snickered some. "Why," Was everyone's question, "Well," Ryou began glaring at the four. "Thanks to Bakura and Yuugi we were kicked out of the other school because they blew up the science building," Said scientist looked innocent. "We were trying to give this girl a new hair style and we used some chemicals and she was to close to the burner…" They both said grinning at the memory. "We were kicked out and you two left the girl bald," Ryou said glaring.

"Then Malik and Marik got us kicked out for trying not to kill the gym teacher while learning archery," Yuugi said pointing at the two. The two huffed and crossed their arms. "He made fun of our music so we though it was right," They said at the same time. "Plus Yuugi and Bakura suggested it," They pointed at said two. "Hey wait a minute why did we kicked out from the last school? We didn't do anything time," They just realized that and looked to a gulping Ryou. "…Well a couple girls were going to ask Kura out and I kinda…threatened her and sent a couple people to stalk her…" The soft spoken teen said innocently. "Wow…killer," Yuugi said breaking the shocked silence. Everyone laughed and smiled. "So we can't get in the school per say…we can get our work turn it in the end of the day," The band sighed. "Plus with our agenda we couldn't even if wanted to," Yuugi said sighing. "Little one…," Sesshomaru said in a disapproving voice. "Sorry Sesshou, but Max won't let up just yet," He said. "We have a concert tomorrow and even then we have photo shoots, meetings and such," Malik said groaning. Yuugi had dazed off about the concert.

"Well I guess we could walk with you all to get the work then come pick you all up," Yuugi said snapping out of it. "Ya that's sound great Yug," Joey said glomping his best friend. "Alright let's get gong then," Yuugi said smiling. "Oh the four of us now go to the same school so no worries," Bakura said yawning. Yuugi grabbed a messenger bag so they could place the work in there.

As they walked many tried to talk to him but he only ignored them. It wasn't that they didn't care but they were the type of people who would use them. When they got there all the students were watching them. Kids from other schools were there as well. "Well guys see you all tomorrow," Yuugi said smiling. "Atemu I'll try and come over today okay," He said kissing Atemu on the cheek. "Alright," He said a little sad but was glad Yuugi was trying to stay with him.

"Oh puppy I didn't forget about you and Seto," Bakura said grinning. "Hey! We already got together so ha!" Joey said glaring at Bakura. Seto rolled his eyes but blushed a little. Bakura grinned again. "Good my method would have been bad," He said and left with his group.

After the rock stars left the group was attacked by questions by the whole student body.

"How do you know that so well?" "Can you give their numbers" "Are you dating Yuugi?" And so on. It was very annoying and to the group and he banged his head on the desk. "Was the song Rooftops really dedicated to you?" A voice asked. To this Atemu looked and saw it was Kim. He glared at her and nodded. "Yes and why does it matter?" He asked still glaring. Kim gulped and held her hands up. "Nothing it's…I feel bad about all the trouble and I came to tell you that Tea is planning something horrible for Yuugi for taking you…" She said softly. Atemu eyed. "Why should I believe you?" Kim looked sad for a moment but she deserved it the treatment. "Because you and Yuugi belong," She stated. Atemu eyed her once more and sighed. "I believe you please tell me then," He sighed and pulled a chair out for her.

Kim looked around and sat down. "She is planning," With that she began to tell him.

Yuugi groaned as the make up artist applied more make up. Bakura yawned in the corner and Ryou was changing. Malik was falling asleep. Marik was on his instrument. When they were done with the photo shoot they left quickly and went to the school. They delivered their homework and waited for the others. The bell rang and everyone was crowding around Yuugi and his band. He saw Seto's head and started to call out. "Hey guys over here!" He said waving. Once they came they all quickly left.

Atemu was trying not to glare at everyone that passed by. He was left seething in his seat when Kim was done telling him. When he saw Yuugi had calmed down but was prepared to beat the living crap out of the next person who touches him.

Ryou was laughing at Yuugi when he made face. "I can't believe it she asked you out? Isn't she like…old?" Ryou asked laughing. Yuugi made another face. "I know that's just…yucky," He giggled. When they made it the house he saw Pegasus the five groaned. "Didn't we just leave you?" Bakura said begin blunt. "Yes boy, but we need you all back for another shoot and a press conference," While he said a limo pulled up. Yuugi sighed and turned to Atemu. "Yami I'm sorry I promise I will come to you're house tonight," He hugged him quickly and pecked him.

With that they left. Sesshomaru sighed. "Sooner or later he's going to have to rest all of them," He opened the game shop. It was booming since Yuugi became famous. It made so much money that they are set for next…I don't know 10 years. Joey and Seto went up stairs and Joy made food for everyone. "Come on guys the press thing is on," Tristan called.

On TV:

_Yuugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were sitting on a stage. A table with microphones sitting in front each one of them while they're band name hanging in the background. "So Bakura reports say you are dating band mate Ryou? Care to say anything?" A female reporter asked. Bakura nodded. "Yes we have been involved since we've met each other," He confirmed smugly. Ryou blushed and smiled lightly. "Malik and Marik as well?" The female questioned. "Yup same here," They said smiling. Yuugi was bored a little hating the questions asked. _

"_Yuugi is it true that you are proposing to Alice Shay?" A reporter asked. Yuugi snorted which made the band laugh. "No she tells lies," He said simply. "I have a boyfriend mind her," He said crossing his arms. "Care to tell us his name?" They asked excited. "Hhmm depends are you going to hound him after we are done here," He said which got silence. "That's what I thought," He said and smiled innocently. _

_After many questions they stood and waved. "Time to go later," They walked off meaning it was over._

Atemu was glad Yuugi didn't tell them his name. He rather go deaf than deal with those people. Though he was angry when they spoke about Alice Shay and him getting married. Tristan turned off the TV. "Well got to go talk to you guys soon," He waved and walked out. Serenity smiled and pulled Duke along with her. "Same here later guys," And one by one everyone left.

Atemu was lying on his bed. It was ten already and no Yuugi. He was about to give up and sleep but the door bell rang. He jumped up and ran to answer. He threw the door open and there was Yuugi smiling. "Hey Yami," He said hugging him. Atemu nuzzled him happily. "You kept you're promise," He said happily. Yuugi nodded smiling. "Duh only to you though," He teased softly.

They decided to share a bed since they were far apart today. Yuugi snuggled into Atemu and Atemu doing the same. "Night Yami I love you," Yuugi whispered kissing his cheek. Atemu smiled and kissed his cheek as well. "Night Yuugi I love you to," With that both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Yup I wrote to chapies for me being gone for so long.

Promised Memories


	14. Chapter 14

_Don't leave us…_

Yuugi was up to his neck trying to get things done. He was running around at the moment tripping over a shirt load of things. "Where's my –ouff," He fell then got up quickly. "Darn it I sa-ouff," Another thunk. His band mates were watching him silently laughing.

Ryou had tried to approach the frantic Yuugi but only fell himself tripping over Yuugi's crap. So no one tried to help or get near. Sesshomaru groaned and went up stairs and went in to his little cousin's room. "You four are no help," He then plucked Yuugi when he came rushing by. He lifted the boy to eye level and glared. "If you don't stop running like a fool I will toss you out in the street for a week," He then saw him nod. He put him down and walked out.

Yuugi pouted and sighed. He grabbed his stuff and looked at his watch. "Great come on Ryou we have to go," He grabbed his hand and rushed out of the house. The other three had to go to a meeting because they weren't 'mannered' enough when they got annoyed. Ryou and Yuugi were aloud to skip.

"Yuugi calm down Alice was only joking with you I'm sure you didn't mean anything," Ryou said walking along with Yuugi. "She was serious! She was furious when I said I wasn't getting married to her. She said she would ruin the concert today you know the one I was planning for someone!" He said glaring at nothing. "Well…show her up then. Sing a certain song that would piss her off and tada!" Yuugi started to smile nodding.

They both jumped when thunder was heard. They looked at each other and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both ran down the street there hands in the air. Another thunder was heard and they ran faster still yelling. They suddenly collided with two huge men. They looked like body guards to them. Ryou and Yuugi looked up with big watery eyes. They both suddenly looked chibi. Said huge men looked down and you could see sweat drops on their heads as they looked down.

"Are you two...okay?" One of them asked slowly. Yuugi sniffed a little. "…We are afraid of thunder…" Still looking chibi Ryou nodded. "…We were going to the market…"He added. Both jumped once more when it started to thunder sounding more scary. The large men couldn't help it. They glanced at each other and sighed. "Well we could go with you," They were helpless against the chibi cuties. Said cuties looked at each other and nodded. They then grabbed their hands and began to walk towards the market. The men shook they're heads but followed.

While they got the groceries many girls came to them giggling. They signed autographs and smiled at them a little. The men were confused and until Ryou told them who they were. They understood though shocked. When they got home they began to make dinner. "Would you guys like to stay and have dinner?" Ryou asked smiling happily. They were about to decline but saw that Ryou make a puppy dog face. They said yes sighing but smiled.

Soon there were nine plates at the table. Bakura, Malik, and Marik walked in grumbling. Sesshomaru followed after. "Hi guys meet our new friends! TJ and Dax," Yuugi said happily. The four of them blinked and Bakura spoke, "…Yuugi you have some weird ass taste in friends," "Ya I know I mean look at you," Yuugi said giggling seeing Bakura's face. TJ and Dax left after awhile.

After that Tea had come and gave Yuugi a present. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you," She said sweetly. Yuugi nodded slowly. "Thanks…I guess," He closed the door and looked down to his hands. "….Kura…can you start the fireplace?" Yuugi asked. Bakura nodded and lit logs on a fire. Yuugi then opened the box and screamed throwing the box away from him.

Sesshomaru jumped and grabbed Yuugi quickly. "What the hell that's a poisons snake!" He informed the others. Ryou jumped on a chair while the others on the couch. "…Sesshou…it bit me…" Yuugi started to feel dizzy. He saw their faces around him. Ryou running for the phone. Sesshomaru grabbing his keys, Bakura now holding his body. He saw Marik and Malik run out the door then everything went blank.

Ryou had called Atemu but his parents picked up. "Yes hello?" His dad said. "Mr. Grey please get you're family to the hospital Yuugi has been bit by a dangerous snake," He hung up quickly and went with Sesshomaru and Bakura.

-Time skip two hours-

Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair while Yuugi was taken to intensive care. Ryou was shaking while Bakura was holding him. Marik and Malik were leaning against the wall trying to stay strong. Atemu was sitting next to Sesshomaru also his parents where there. Joey had come after Atemu yelling and scared for his best friend. Seto calmed him down after a while. Serenity was in Duke's lap trying not to cry. Tristan and Shin where like Serenity and Duke. Kim also came in getting a call from Atemu.

It has been two hours and Yuugi was still intensive care. The doctor came out and called out.

"Is Yuugi's guardian here?" Sesshomaru stood up quickly. "Yes is he going to be alright?" He asked quickly. The doctor looked grim and looked down. "…I don't think he's going to make it. The snake bit him right next to his heart…" Many sobs were heard from the group. Duke, Tristan, Seto, Malik, Marik, and Bakura who were trying to stay strong broke down. Malik and Marik hugged each other tightly sobbing loudly.

Bakura was crying silently while hugging Ryou tightly whispering. "It's going to be alright it has to be," He buried his head in Ryou shoulder while Ryou did the same. Serenity and Shin were doing the same as Bakura and Ryou. Atemu's parents shook there heads crying silently saying nothing. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes letting tears escape his eyes.

Joey was yelling punching the wall as he his body shook. He started to kick at things. "Why!? Why Yuugi?! He didn't do anything why my little buddy," He sobbed falling to the floor his hands buried in his face as sobs racked his body. Seto wrapped his arms around him crying as well.

Atemu felt numb. His eyes lifeless asking the same questions as Joey, "Why," He whispered. The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for him," He left the weeping group alone. Bakura got a grip and stood up holding Ryou close to him still. "…Guys…lets get going we have a concert…we have to sing…for Yuugi," He whispered. Malik and Marik nodded sadly.

Everyone left they couldn't handle staying at the hospital. They went with Bakura and the others. After telling Pegasus they weren't shocked when the strong man broke down.

As they got ready to perform their minds lingering on Yuugi trying to stay strong i.e. it wasn't easy. Serenity had gone to the stage and grabbed the mike. "…Guys we have tragic news," She spoke her eyes puffy and red. "Yuugi has been…bit by a poisons snake…and is dying," The whole place was shouting and crying was heard. "Let's make this concert for Yuugi," She then smiled sadly. She heard Yuugi's name being chanted. Though sobs were still heard threw the place. Bakura and the others sang all the songs. Rooftops, 4 AM Forever, Doing Just Fine, and many others, the crowd held up lighters as they sang along. It was almost the end when everyone gasped.

Yuugi was standing with out much strength walking slowly towards the stage. When he walked out the bright light blinded him a little His skin was pale and he almost tripped. Atemu was there in a flash still crying. "Yuugi you shouldn't be here," He said helping him stand. Yuugi looked up and smiled a little. "You shouldn't be crying," He whispered.

He placed his head set on and waved a little to the crowed. "Hey everyone. I'm going to sing two more songs for you all before I go," He said. The crowed cheered screaming 'We love you'. The band was shocked and tears leaked down their faces knowing the songs he was going to sing. They began the soft beat and Yuugi sang.

"_This used to be our secret_

_Now I'm hiding here alone_

_Can't help but read our names on the wall_

_And wash them off the stone_

_I trusted you in every way_

_But not enough to make you stay_

_Turn around_

_I've lost my ground_

_Come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_We lied when we were dreaming_

_Our crying was just fake_

_I wish you could deny it_

_Here and today_

_My S.O.S on radio_

_The only chance to let you know_

_What I fear_

_Can you hear?_

_Come and rescue me_

_I am burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_The walls are coming closer_

_My senses fade away_

_I'm haunted by your shadow_

_I reached to feel your face_

_You're not here_

_Are you here?_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_Come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

_Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me _

_you and me _

_You and me_

_Rescue me_

_You and me_

_Set me free_

_Rescue me..."_

He felt weak now. His vision clouding, he swayed a little and Bakura grabbed him steady. "Yuugi please don't do this," He begged softly. Yuugi shook him off. "I have to," He whispered. Bakura looked at the others and then began the next song.

"_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the current's slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
'Cause it's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take 'em away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
'Cause all this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
And it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
And now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, but I won't go  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see  
But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Ohoho  
There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see  
I won't go  
I know I won't go down  
Yeah, yeah"_

Yuugi's voice towards the end was strained. When he was done he coughed violently. Everything went blank once more. People shouted frantic yells. Yuugi could vaguely smell Atemu…His Yami.

-Time skip three months-

Atemu sighed as he looked at his teacher. His was in his last year of high school and he shook his head. "Atemu come on take me out," It was Tea voices. He gritted his teeth. "Does the word no mean anything," He said glaring. "Atemu," She whined. "Can't you get over the Yuugi brat already," She said and that struck a nerve. He glared icily at her. "Bitch say one more thing about him and I'll call the cops since you were the one that was behind the dam thing," He threatened slapping her. They heard gasps from everyone even the teacher.

School let out and the group met up at the front gate. The stopped when they saw Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik with police officers. "Yes sir. Tea Gardner was the one who gave Yuugi the snake to kill him," They confirmed. Bakura was smirking when Tea came out. The officers quickly handcuffed her. "What!? You have no proof!" She started to struggle.

"Oh but they do," Ryou said sneering at her. He whistled and a car pulled out. When the door opened Tea screeched. "What!? You're supposed to be dead!" She yelled as she paled. "Ah supposed is the key word," The new voice rang threw the air. "Please step out Kim," This time Atemu said happily. "Hey guys…Yuugi! Finally you're back," She said smiling. Tea struggled more. "Kim why?!" "Easy you're a bitch and I like Yuugi and his group. Plus I got the antidote right after you told me you're plan," She said. Yuugi smirked and walked over to Atemu. "Oh by the way Atemu is my fiancé," He added smugly.

Tea was yelling and trying to break free. They stunned her and threw her in the car.

Yuugi waved mockingly while everyone laughed. "Hey Yami,"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I know I love you too,"

With that they kissed happy that everything turned out fine. "Hey get a room!" Yuugi laughed and Atemu wrapped his arms around him. Truly was a happy ending. Well not for Tea but Yuugi slept fine at night knowing she was having 'fun in lala land'. The band was to get back together in the next three years. But for now everyone lived….

_Happily Ever After_

* * *

I really hope you all like my story! Thank you people for reviewing!!

Promised Memories.


End file.
